Darkest before the Dawn
by GallifreyGirl
Summary: Set after TDK. Dr Harleen Quinzel is the new girl at Arkham. After the first few months she's doing well, until a meeting with one of Arkham's most infamous patients, turns Harley's world on its head. In progress!
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first Dark Knight story, please don't be too brutal. I've done my best to keep the characters the same, with some variations due to my interpretations. It's rated T because in keeping with Christopher Nolan's style there will be sone dark moments plus some mild swearing. Please read and review, enjoy!!! :)**

Part1

Chapter 1

I stared up at the sinister building in front of me. It seemed to radiate despair, the gothic battlements mixed with the clinical neatness of a hospital made it look like a setting for an old horror movie.

Even though it was mid-day the sky was black with rain clouds, and I could already feel drops landing on my upturned face. The weatherman had said there would be thunderstorms, and it looked like he was right for once. The air crackled with electricity and a distant rumble echoed across the city. All this added to the gloomy atmosphere around the building, and made Arkham Asylum even more uninviting.

I had accepted the internship here eagerly. It was after all the biggest challenge for any Psychiatrist in Gotham. This wasn't a one-on-one session with any ordinary, paying sucker, this was where all the most dangerous and extreme cases went. The idea of listening for an hour while some middle aged, sad act whined about their life had never really appealed to me. No, I had always been attracted to _unusual_ personalities, and here I was sure to find them.

The rain started to come down heavy, breaking my train of thought. I dashed through the wrought iron gates, with the words 'Arkham Asylum' written in elegant script above them. By the time I had reached the main entrance, pulling open the door into the lobby, I was soaked through.

My clothes dripped steadily onto the tiled floor, the sound magnified as it was the only sound in the empty room. Apart from a clock on the far wall, that ticked the seconds away sombrely.

I glanced around the silent lobby, taking in my surroundings. The walls were painted a pale yellow, a sickly colour which tinted everything in the room with an unhealthy glow. There was a rather limp and pathetic looking potted plant in one corner, and a framed picture of some abstract art hung askew on the wall to the right of me. Someone had clearly been trying to brighten the place up, and had failed miserably. Underneath the picture there were four faded seats that were frayed and moth eaten. The reception desk was opposite these, a glass panel separating the grim lobby from the mundane looking office behind it.

I walked towards the glass, my heels clicking loudly on the floor. There was no one sat at the desk behind the panel, and I rolled my eyes as my being on time for once hadn't paid off. It was then, when I had resigned myself to wait until someone eventually came to find me, that I saw a brass bell perched on the wooden ledge in front of the glass. My hand was hovering over it when suddenly a cool, clipped voice spoke behind me.

"Miss Quinzel I presume?"

I whirled around quickly to see who had spoken. He was a large man sporting the white coat of a Doctor. He had small glasses with black lenses perched on a hooked nose, and seemed to have a permanently smug expression. His hands were clasped in front of his ample chest, and he stood surprisingly still while he waited for me to respond. His two beetle black eyes bored into me as I took a step towards him, my hand extended.

"Harleen Quinzel," my voice rang with more confidence than I actually had. I didn't want to admit it, but this man scared me slightly. He looked at my hand with an amused expression, before grasping it and shaking it slowly.

"Dr Hugo Strange, Head of Psychiatry and lead consultant here at Arkham. Basically…" he said, his face stretching into a grin. "I'm your new boss."

My mouth twitched involuntarily at the corners when he said his name. He seemed to notice, and let my hand drop back to my side, the grin fading.

"I am well aware of the irony my name provides in this place. But most people think it suits my job."

I didn't respond to this statement out loud, as I couldn't find an appropriate way of saying _it suits you too._ But once again my unspoken comments were noted and Dr Strange gave me a cold stare before turning his back on me.

"Follow me Miss Quinzel," he shot over his shoulder, as he strode from the entrance lobby. I walked quickly after him, through a pair of swing doors into a long corridor.

If I had thought the atmosphere in the lobby had been bad, it was nothing compared to the rest of the mental hospital. Each corridor we walked down, and there were a few, were uniform. Exposed brick walls, which had been painted another dirty shade of yellow. The only thing that broke the never-ending ribbon of yellow was the iron doors set at intervals on either side. Many were rusting badly, and as I passed each one I could see the many inmates through the small glass window in the top of the door.

The corridors were lit by industrial filament lamps hanging above our heads. And the wane light they emitted drained the colour from everything. They really didn't care much for appearances here at Arkham.

I managed to keep pace with Dr Strange's even stride, and walked abreast with him down several identical corridors. I knew he hadn't been head of Arkham for long. The previous owner and Head of Psychiatry at Gotham's most specialised 'prison' had recently become an inmate himself. I presumed Dr Strange must have been working here when Jonathon Crane was in charge, and had taken over after his 'breakdown'. The thought of Dr Strange having to take care of a man that had previously been his boss, only strengthened my belief that I was in for an interesting ride here.

Eventually we reached a door that wasn't made of iron but of wood. A small plaque fixed to it read:

_Dr Hugo Strange_

_Dr of Psychology_

_Head of Psychiatry_

He opened the door and gestured for me to enter. His eyes followed me as I edged past him into the dim room, sending a shiver down my spine. Never mind the psychopathic killers and criminals down the hall; this guy was seriously beginning to give me the heebie-jeebies.

Once inside I looked around. Stange's office was similar to the reception behind the glass. Rows of filing cabinets lined two walls, a large desk faced me with a number of files open on it. Strange moved from behind me and shut the door. An overhead light illuminated the room, as I realised that the office had no windows. In fact I hadn't seen a window since I had entered the building. The outside world seemed miles away in this place, maybe that was part of the treatment. It was certainly starting to make me uneasy.

Strange sat down at his desk and cleared the files away. He motioned with his hand for me to sit in the chair opposite. As I lowered myself into the seat, a thought struck me.

"Why did you come to get me sir? Sorry for asking, but couldn't a less senior member of staff have brought me here? I'm sure you must be too busy to have to talk to every Intern that comes to Arkham."

I was especially polite as I still hadn't fully sussed Strange. Usually I could tell within minutes how someone ticked, and I never stood on ceremony with anyone. But Strange was different, he seemed to be analysing everything continually and this put me on edge.

Strange leant forward and made a pyramid with his fingers. A small smile tugged at his mouth, and his glasses seemed to flash in the light.

"We don't have many admin staff Miss Quinzel, mainly because no one visits the patients _we_ have. As for me talking to the Interns personally, it's no bother as you're the only one."

I frowned and sat back in my chair. I _really_ didn't like the way Strange looked amused at my reaction, I wished he would stop staring at me like one of his cases.

"You only hired me?" I didn't believe him. Arkham Asylum was a huge complex; it took up the majority of the Narrows. A small island set in the middle of Gotham city. This building was only the main facility, there were others holding hundreds more patients. A large place like this needed a lot of staff, they should have been recruiting more Interns than just me. But then I remembered the corridors. We hadn't passed anyone, no one that looked like they were working here at any rate. My frowned deepened.

"We felt that a person of your…background…would be an asset to the team."

_Team, what team?_

"I only want the best working for me, and unfortunately that's a lot harder to come by nowadays."

"I'm very flattered Dr Strange, but surely you don't intend to mentor me yourself."

Strange gave a short laugh, and sat back.

"Good gracious no. I do have other staff Miss Quinzel, and one of _them_ will be mentoring you."

I couldn't help but feel relieved that I wasn't going to have to put up with Strange all day, every day. The guy was creepy.

"Who _is_ my mentor then?"

Strange looked at me in silence for a moment, his black eyes boring into me. I suppressed a shudder.

"Aren't we eager?" He drawled, "Very well, Dr Adam Black will be mentoring you. He has arranged to meet you here with your first assignment."

Dr Black, Jesus, didn't anyone in this place have a normal surname? Jones, Matthews, I'd even take Smith.

As if on cue the door to Strange's office opened, and a man in his late twenties entered. Despite his last name he looked extremely friendly. He had brown hair that stuck up at odd angles, and cheerful blue eyes that were edged with a number of crinkles from where he had smiled a lot. He was smiling now, a broad grin, as he caught sight of me.

"Harleen Quinzel, this is Dr Adam Black." Strange introduced in a tone that suggested I was dismissed. I didn't need to be told twice, I almost leapt out of my chair towards Dr Black. I thanked Strange, but didn't wait to see his reaction to my obviously enthusiastic exit.

I saw Black's though, he was struggling to hold back a laugh as we began to walk down the corridor together.

"So Miss Quinzel-"

"Call me Harley, everyone does."

"_Harley_," he said slowly, "You ready to meet your first patient."

A thrill of excitement ran through me. I could hardly wait to begin.

"Lead the way Dr Black."

"Call me Adam," he retorted, humour colouring his voice.

"_Adam_," I replied imitating the slow voice he had used for my name.

He chuckled.

"Welcome to Arkham Harley."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked briskly down the corridor. So much for keeping time, only three weeks into the job and I was struggling to make it to work punctually. I turned off down another corridor, I had learnt how to navigate the vast institution in the first week. Being mentored by Adam meant I only had to go to certain parts of Arkham. For instance, I had never set foot in the maximum security wing, and I probably never would. That was where the worst of the worst were kept; the most infamous criminals and mad-men of Gotham were retained there. Only a handful of Doctors were permitted to work with them.

I skidded to halt outside a blue door marked 'Viewing Gallery'. Catching my breath and hugging my files closer to my chest, I opened the door and walked in panting my apologises.

"Sorry Adam. The traffic was a nightmare on the bridge." The tall, Doctor turned away from the large glass panel that took up most of one wall to look sceptically at me. His arms were folded in front of him, and I noticed two other people sitting in the shadows nearby.

"It's okay Miss Quinzel, we only just about to start." I raised my eyebrows at his formal address, but he glanced at me side-ways and winked. Obviously these visitors were important, I tried to remember if there had been any memos concerning important visitors. And then it struck me…shit…my assessment was today!

I grimaced at Adam and walked quickly to his side, facing the dark tinted glass. Talking out the side of my mouth so the examiners wouldn't here.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Oh, only 45 minutes." I could here the suppressed laugh in his voice. That was the thing I liked about Adam, he had a good sense of humour.

"It's alright though," he continued, "they've spent most of that time sorting their notes. You know how much these guys like admin." I grinned, but it soon vanished as butterflies started bombarding my stomach.

"So what am I doing?"

"Nothing we haven't done before. You're assessing Thomas Schiff's progress, the paranoid schizophrenic. But as it's _your_ assessment as well, you'll be doing it alone."

I blanched, "What? You're not coming in with me?" Dr Black shook his head. "Nope, it's all on you Harley."

I swallowed nervously, I had always been supervised when I was with a patient. Part of me couldn't help thinking Schiff would take advantage of my isolation. Adam sensed my uneasy and turned to place his hands on my shoulders, leaning his head closer.

"Don't worry, I've been working with you for three weeks and you're _more_ than ready." He gave me a lop-sided grin and steered me towards the door. "Go get 'em tiger."

I took a deep breath, stealing a glance over my shoulder at the two shadowy figures in the corner. They were talking intently to each other, shuffling bits of paper. I opened the door and stepped back out into the hall, smoothing myself over I stepped towards the next door down leading into the Examination room.

It wasn't unlike the many cells within Arkham, except the traditional padded ones for the real whack jobs. The room was a definite square, all walls painted a harsh white. Harsher still when compared to the dismally faded yellow walls outside. The light fitting above was so bright that when you looked up at it you couldn't see it, this made sure there were no shadows in the room and the subject's face was always well lit.

That's where the similarity to the holding cells ended. One wall in the Examination room was composed of a mirror, which the people on the other side in the Viewing Gallery could clearly see through. The only object in the room was a simple table more commonly seen in school classrooms, and two steel chairs which were the least comfortable objects in the world as far as I was concerned.

I made my way over to the table, at which was seated a scrawny man in his late thirties. He had tousled black hair and a pinched face, his eyes had a crazed look about them, but then again so did every other person's in this place. He was wearing the uniform orange jumpsuit every inmate wore, a punishment in itself really. His hands were hand-cuffed and rested on the faux wood effect table in front of him. Straight jackets were only used for the most dangerous and extreme cases, this man was harmless compared to them.

The steel chair grated against the tiled floor, setting my teeth on edge but I refused to show my distress in front of a patient. That was rule one, as told to me by Dr Black on my first day.

"_Don't ever show weakness in front of them."_

"_Why?"_

"_They can smell it on you, and then you won't get anywhere with them. Trust me, I've had patients try to attack me after I jumped at a fire alarm." _

"_Seriously?"_

"_Oh yeah."_

I sat down calmly, my back to the one way mirror. The examiners would note Schiff's movements and assess how well I handled the session.

A session could last quite a long time, I didn't know if was getting timed. The aims were to try and figure out why they were like it, and if possible help the patient return to a sane state, the first step being admitting that they're unstable. Easier said than done. I had been working with Thomas Schiff since I arrived here, and he had improved very little. It took brute force mostly to even get a coherent sentence out of him. Mostly he just sat there and smirked at you, I hated him.

He was smirking now, and rocking gently backwards and forwards. His eyes darted around the room, and he seemed to catch a glimpse of something every now again. Flicking his head round and staring fixedly at one spot. It made it hard to communicate with him, but I was determined not show myself up.

Schiff seemed to sense my nervousness, and his rocking increased in velocity. I set my files down on the table, and calmly opened the one marked, _Schiff, Thomas._

Schiff's photo stared back at me, his face expressionless as he held the board proclaiming his serial number and name. His details were listed below, I had already ready them hundreds of times, but to stall and to unnerve Schiff slightly I read them again.

_Name: Schiff, Thomas_

_Age: 32_

_Condition: Severe paranoia and schizophrenia. _

_Record: Secured in Arkham three years ago, escaped two years ago, reinstated one year ago. Known to have contact with dangerous criminals whilst out of Arkham, namely 'The Joker'._

The Joker, I knew that name. There wasn't a person that lived in Gotham that didn't. He had caused mayhem in the city a year back, a dozen people had died, even more threatened. A genius, but _completely _insane, it was men like him that made me want to work here. Though it was unlikely I'd ever get to meet him, he was locked away in maximum security.

I set the file and raised my eyes to focus on Schiff. He was still rocking, and when he saw me look up his mouth twisted into that smug smile that annoyed me. I took a deep breath in and rested my hands on the table in front of me, matching Schiff's position minus the handcuffs.

"So, Thomas. How have you been?"

The patient in front of me stopped rocking. He looked at me for half a second, and then he began to shake. His mouth got wider, his lips thin as he tried to hold down the laugh. But a demented giggling broke through.

I sighed. It was always the same with this guy, he took every question you asked him and every statement you said as an ironic joke. I sat back and folded my arms across my chest watching the man in front of me grow hysterical. This was not what I wanted on my examination.

I had to get at least one sentence out of him, but how? I trawled through everything I knew on Schiff, and how Adam had managed to get him talking before.

My silence stretched on, even though Schiff was still giggling to himself he had calmed down. He kept looking at me suspiciously, probably wondering why I wasn't talking to him. Gradually, the giggling subsided and the rocking stopped. Schiff looked at me with something close to fear in his eyes. I smiled wryly at him.

I knew how to make him talk.

"Look," I leant forward resting my hands on the table again. Schiff returned to his usual self at the sound of my voice, grinning smugly at me. "I really couldn't give a _crap_ what happens to you." Schiff stopped. No one had spoken to him like this before. "I'm only doing this to get my Doctorate. So if you never get out of here…let's just say, I won't lose sleep over it." Schiff was looking at me curiously, his eyes narrowed in distrust.

"What I will lose sleep over," I continued, "Is the fact that you prevented me from achieving the one thing that has kept me going for a _long_ time now. So you can either tell me how you've been, or you can go back to your cell and spend the rest of the day there without food." I smiled at him smugly. "What d'you say Thomas?"

Schiff looked confused. There was no trace of a smile now, but I was too anxious to revel in it. He had to talk or I would only get a mediocre mark on my examination, and I didn't think my written had gone that well.

Schiff just sat there, staring at me. It seemed my gamble hadn't paid off. He wasn't going to listen to anything else I said _now_. I had thought I had sussed him; apparently my intuition wasn't as refined as I believed it to be. I sighed and began to get up, sorting the files into an orderly pile to pick up.

I was just rising when Schiff moved. He adjusted himself on the seat slightly, as if getting more comfortable. I looked at him just as he raised his eyes to mine. Eye contact had been rare with him, this could be enough if the examiners were noting his movements. Schiff kept eye contact with me for a few seconds and then, in an even voice he _spoke_.

"I'm as well as I _can_ be thank you."

I stared at him, taken aback. Schiff began to rock again, the moment of understanding broken. I blinked and murmured, "Good to hear," before retreating to the door.

I met Adam and the two examiners in the corridor. Adam gave me a broad smile and a thumbs up, making sure the two men behind him didn't see. I gave a tiny smile back, and then turned my attention to the examiners. They were stood side by side and looked almost identical. One of them stepped forward and handed me a sheet of paper.

"Very impressive in there Miss Quinzel and your written exam was outstanding so you've passed naturally. I'm sure you'll be a valuable addition to Arkham. "

I felt my split into a huge grin. I had done it, I was a Doctor of Psychology. The two men nodded at me and then departed. I flung my arms around Adam's neck and laughed.

"Well done Harley. You did it."

"Thanks to you." I squeaked. I released my hold on Adam and looked down at the piece of paper I had been handed. I read it, my heart beating with excitement.

_Congratulations. On passing your written and practical assessments you now have the title of Doctor of Psychology and a full license to practice Psychiatry in the city of Gotham._

Adam squeezed my shoulder.

"So…how did you do it _Dr_ Quinzel?" I smiled slyly. "I always thought threats didn't work with Schiff, well, only if you followed them through." I shook my head at him, my smile turning mysterious.

"It wasn't the threat that made him talk." Adam frowned.

"Then what?"

"I just thought about all the things Doctors usually say to the patients, _We're here to help you. We just want to cure you. It's for your own good. _And then I thought it's all a load of bollocks really. None of the Doctors want to help them really, they just want to study them or get results." Adam raised his eyebrows at me.

"Except you of course, but then your _freakishly _nice. After I had figured that out I knew why Schiff always laughs at us instead of talking. He knows it's bollocks as well."

"O-_kay_, so how did you get him talk if he knows what you're saying is all a lie?"

"Exactly, I got him talking with _honesty_." Adam smirked.

"Wow, that is so…_corny_." I elbowed him hard. "And yet genius at the same time." He huffed out.

I laughed at him as we walked down the corridor towards _our_ office now. I was finally feeling like I belonged somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean he's been relocated?!"

Adam Black was standing in the middle of our office screaming at the arrogant looking man in front of him. I sat at my desk, my eyes closed and my hands gently massaging my temples. It had been a long day, for both of us, and the news that one of our top cases had been moved and reassigned had tipped Adam over the edge.

"We were making progress with him, and now he's suddenly not our case. What's going on here Monty?" The man's face twisted into a sneer. I glowered at him, I had taken an instant disliking to him the first day I had met him.

Dr Montgomery Wright worked in the maximum security wing of Arkham Asylum. Naturally, he was an arrogant and self assured man, who thought he was superior to every Doctor who wasn't in charge of the extreme cases. But worst of all, he seemed to have a morbid fascination with me.

The handsome Doctor was leering at me now, totally ignoring Adam who was practically turning red in front of him. I watched with a growing sense of disgust as Monty winked at me. Noticing Adam wasn't getting anywhere I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I ran a hand through my corn yellow hair and got up slowly. I saw Monty eyeing me up as I walked over to a seething Adam. The creep. Yeah, ok so a lot of men did that to me, it must have been all those years of gymnastic lesson, but the way Monty did it made me shiver. It was the same sort of creepy as Dr Strange and that _definitely_ wasn't a compliment.

I laid my hand on Adam's shoulder and gave him a small smile as he turned round, frustration written all over his face. He nodded to me and went to sit down, leaving me to deal with this mess…and Monty.

"Monty, just tell us what's going on. He was our patient after all." My expression was tired, and I felt it. All I wanted to do was to go home and sleep. Monty's leer widened.

"Evening Dr Quinzel. I must say my day has brightened since coming to visit you." Monty's drawl grated on my ears, would I get fired for punching this guy?

"That's great Monty, but unless you tell us why our patient has been removed from our care, and what the hell _you_ have to do with it, I'm not giving you his files." Monty's smile disappeared.

"Don't get cute with me Quinzel. Your patient has been moved to maximum security and so I'm here to get his files. If you stop me I'll have to report this to Dr Strange." God, the man was a slim ball and a snitch. There were just no saving graces with this guy, well maybe his looks but I wasn't interested in those. I preferred men with a personality, and a sense of humour.

I was taken aback by his answer though. Maximum security, the patient we were fighting over was only considered an every day delusional, not exactly what you would call dangerous.

"Maximum security? But why?" Monty's smile returned, but now it was a superior one.

"Classified I'm afraid. You know the rules Harley, only authorised members of staff know what goes on in there." I rolled my eyes. Yes, I was well aware, mainly because he reminded whenever he could. "Now give me the files…_please_."

I peered over my shoulder at Adam. He was sat scowling, his arms crossed. It seemed he wasn't going give them up without a fight, and I really wasn't in the mood for one of those. I walked over to him shooting a, "Wait here," to Monty as I did. I leant over his desk and whispered to him as leant forward to meet me.

"Look, the guy's going to get the files eventually. Let me see if I can get us some information on why he's been moved. You never know I may even get Monty to let me visit him." I winked; Adam knew how much I wanted to get into the Maximum security wing. I only hoped Monty didn't know as well.

"Go on then, use your feminine wiles. I'll see you tomorrow." Adam handed me two buff coloured files and got up, shrugging on his coat. He glared at Monty as he passed him, Monty just smiled pleasantly back.

As soon as he was gone my face lit up with a beaming smile. I was really going to have to pull out the stops to crack him, the one thing he loved more than himself was the fact that he knew things we 'little people' didn't. I blinked my eyes at him and held the files out. Monty walked over to me smiling back. The idiot was so ascertain of his good looks he automatically assumed I was just flirting with him. Oh well, if it got me a ticket into the restricted section of Arkham, I was game.

"Here you go Dr Wright." I said coyly, looking up from beneath my lashes. Monty reached out for the files, but before he could take them I pulled them back to my chest. "Seeing as you're depriving us of a case that we've been working on for quite a few weeks now, and for very suspicious reasons. I'd prefer it if I gave these to Dr Strange personally…_and_…I got to see my patient in his new home for myself. Just to make sure he's okay of course."

My smile stretched wider and I batted my eyelids playfully. I watched Monty closely to see if he had seen through my act. He looked at me angrily for a moment, then smiled as he glanced down at the files in my hands.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. It's just a visit after all and Dr Strange is working in the maximum security wing tonight anyway. Come on then Dr Quinzel, but don't do anything I don't tell you to do okay?"

I grinned and nodded demurely. Secretly I was buzzing with excitement. I was going to the Narnia of the psychiatric world; I almost bounced down the corridor with Dr Wright. Wait until I told Adam about this, he wouldn't believe I pulled it off. Just three months on the job and I was going to see the inside of the infamous section of Arkham.

I clutched the files to my chest tightly, they were after all my ticket in. We walked down the usual corridors that lead to most of my patients, but then Monty took me down a flight of stairs away from the sections I knew by heart. We walked down a corridor that was identical to the ones on the floor above, until we reached the end. Instead of the usual double doors there was a small booth to one side where a guard sat looking bored. The door he was watching was heavy looking and made of a very shiny metal. Probably titanium or something.

Monty sauntered up to the guard, clearly showing off but I wasn't going to say anything in case he left me out here. The guard sat up as he approached and Monty showed him a pass that he had just produced from his pocket. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I saw Monty point at me and the guard nodded lazily. Monty motioned me over smiling, slowly I made my way towards them.

The guard turned away from Monty and started speaking into a radio he had. As I reached his booth he turned back to us and looked at me expectantly. I jumped as I realised what he wanted, quickly I produced my ID which usual did nothing more than grant me access to patient's rooms. The guard stared at it intently and then back at me, eventually he handed it back and pressed a button on the control panel in front of him.

There was a loud buzzing noise and a click. Monty walked over to the heavy door and pulled hard on the handle in the centre of it. The door swung open and with some trepidation but mainly excitement, I entered the maximum security wing of Arkham.

"Hey, Dr Wright!" The guard's shout made me start. Was he going to change his mind and tell me I wasn't allowed in? "Dr Strange is over by Examination room B."

Monty sighed beside me and waved at the guard. "Thanks Steve." He looked down at me and motioned with his head for us to continue. We walked on down the corridor, it was identical to the other corridors in the asylum. There was only one difference, the doors leading into patient's cells weren't rusty iron, they were the same metal as the security door we had just passed. There was also a lack of windows in the doors so I couldn't look into the cells no matter how much I wanted to.

We turned right and descended another flight of stairs, the temperature dropped causing me to shiver. Monty mistook this for fright and looked at me with a wicked grin.

"Don't worry Harley, I'll make sure no one attacks you." I gave him a sharp look and rubbed my arms fiercely to warm up.

Eventually after what seemed like ages walking we reached another heavy metal door with a plaque reading _Examination room B_ on it. It too had no window so I couldn't see in, but I was pretty sure there was a patient in there. Dr Strange was standing outside the door, his hands clasped in front of him. He smiled when he saw me, probably intending to be friendly but it made me cringe inside anyway.

"Hello Dr Wright, I must admit I was expecting you sooner. But I see you have been held up and have brought us a visitor." I shuffled my feet ensure where to place my eyes. "I presume those are the files I requested on our new addition here." He nodded towards the files still clasped tightly to my chest, and I couldn't help feel that his eyes lingered there a little _too_ long.

"Yes," I replied, my voice unsure, "I insisted to Dr Wright that I gave them to you personally, and that I saw my patient…my _ex_-patient for myself."

Strange glanced at Monty beside me, staring hard at his face whist addressing me, "Of course, and there's no chance your eagerness to check on your patient had anything to do with the fact that he is now in the Maximum security wing. A place, I know, you have had ambitions to enter from day one of working here?" I looked at feet. Damn this guy was good!

"Maybe." I retorted weakly. Strange let out a laugh making me look up.

"You intrigue me Dr Quinzel, and that is why I think you'll go far here at Arkham. Unfortunately, your patient is in isolation to allow him to adjust to his new surroundings, so there will be no visits tonight." I deflated inside, my trip was at an end and I had barely seen anything.

"However," Strange continued, igniting hope in me, "I insist that you stay and witness the work that goes on here in Arkham's heart, for that is what it is. Dr Wright is about to take a session with a patient, one of our most famous I might add, and he may just allow you to join him." Strange looked back at Monty, who was already preparing to show off to me again. My annoyance at the man was squashed however with the offer Strange had just presented to me. There was no way I was turning this down, I wondered who was in there.

"I'd only be too happy for you to join my Harley. That is…if you're not too scared." I stared coldly at him.

"I'm fine Monty, you'll be with me after all and I'll just make sure whoever's in there attacks you first." I saw Strange grin out the corner of my eye, but Monty's smile dropped and he retorted icily.

"Follow me Dr Quinzel." Monty approached the door and slid his special pass over a sensor to one side of it. There was a beep and a click, and he grasped the handle before turning back to me.

"Careful Monty, he's a bit lively tonight." This comment came from Strange, and the concern layering his voice coupled with the fact he was looking at me as he said it, sent a finger of ice down my spine. I walked cautiously to Monty's side and he heaved the door open. He entered the room briskly and I followed behind. Little did I know this simple act would change the course of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writting the Joker, it's kind of hard as I'm also writting Dr Who so the the Doctor keeps popping into my head. Although i'm not complaining about that. Anyway, please review and enjoy. **

Chapter 4

The room I entered was not unlike the Examination rooms I used on the upper floors where I worked. It had the bare light above that illuminated everything in the room, it had the simple table and chairs in the centre, and it had the bare, poorly painted walls surrounding us. However, all the walls were solid brick, there was no one way glass and the door had no window so no one could see what was happening outside the room. This fact caused me less alarm than I was expecting, I suppose I wasn't really looking at the dangers of being unobserved, all my attention was focused on the figure sat at the table.

He was bent right over the table, his head forward causing his curly mop of dirty blonde hair to cover his face. He was wearing the orange overalls of all the inmates, except his upper body was also covered by a white straight jacket that folded his arms around him and securely tied them at the back. No need for hand cuffs here then. The man didn't look up when we entered; he just remained his features obscured.

Monty crossed the room first and sat down in one of the two chairs that were positioned on our side of the table. The guard must have called ahead to Strange and told him I was coming, meaning Strange had placed another chair here. He must have planned this before we had arrived. I shook my head, a small smile crossing my face as I occupied the seat next to Monty.

He looked at me briefly before turning his attention to the man in front of us. Now that I was closer I saw the man's shoulders were shaking slightly, as if he were crying…or laughing quietly. I frowned, contrary to what Strange had said outside this man didn't look very lively to me.

Monty cleared my throat beside me. The sudden noise in the otherwise quiet room made me jump, the man opposite twitched at my movement. I tried to remain as still as possible from that moment on.

"Alright, let's start," Monty had placed a small tape recorder to one side of him, obviously to compensate for no one else watching and making notes. "Present is patient number 293, known more commonly as the Joker." I think at that moment my heart must have fallen out by my feet, because I couldn't feel it beating anymore. I stared with an intense interest at the man opposite, he still hadn't moved, his face was still concealed by his curtain of hair. Monty just kept talking like he hadn't even heard the name that had just passed his lips. A renewed respect for the man started to blossom within me, but then I remembered bravery or not, he was still an annoying twat.

"Also present, Dr Montgomery Wright and Dr Harleen Quinzel." There was a beat before yet more of my vital organs evacuated my body, as the man opposite finally spoke.

"H_aaa_r-l_eee_n."

The voice was a higher pitch than I was expecting, and had a nasal quality about it. I shivered as he dragged out my name, as if savouring it.

"Harley Quinzel." His shoulders were shaking more now as he fought to contain his laughter. I knew what was coming; it wasn't like I had heard it enough at school.

"Harley Quinn…HARLEQUIN!!!" He shouted the last part causing us both to jump right out of our seats. The Joker then broke down into uncontrollable giggles. Monty looked at me dumbfounded. But my attention was soon back on the Joker as he lifted his head slightly, the blonde hair exposing the top part of his head. A pair of dark eyes looked out at me, and my blue ones stared right back.

I couldn't move his eyes burned into me, unblinking. It felt like he was looking straight into my head, I felt too exposed but I couldn't look away, they held me there. Monty continued to talk but it was like I was listening to him from the end of a long tunnel. His voice echoed in my head, and I was aware he was there but I was finding it hard to concentrate on _anything_ anymore.

"Have you thought anymore about our last conversation? To secure your future we need to know more about your past."

The Joker broke eye contact with me and I let my breath out in a rush, I hadn't been aware that I was holding it until then. His eyes snapped to focus on Monty and I felt the Doctor beside me cringe, good, obviously wasn't just me that found his stare intense.

"N_oooo_, I'm afraid I haven't Doct_ooor_." His tone was mocking and Monty didn't like being mocked. I could feel him tensing beside me. "I don't really think the subject of my past is good conversation when there are…_ladies_ present." The Joker sat up straight, revealing the whole of his face; it took every effort I had not to gasp aloud.

I had seen the Joker's face before, a year ago when he terrorised the city his face had been all over the news. But I had never seen it without his make-up on. He looked almost ordinary, his curly blonde hair falling into his dark eyes, his skin was a healthy pink, but his mouth turned a once handsome face into something from a nightmare. Two ugly scars curved up from each corner of his mouth. They had healed badly and were a harsh red colour, standing out against the paler colour of his skin. The skin was puckered where the two sides of the cut hadn't joined properly, and it twisted his mouth it a macabre grin.

The Joker noticed me staring at his face and a smile appeared, made all the wider by the scars. He licked his lips and levelled his gaze on me again, I could heal it burning into my forehead, but I didn't look back this time. This stare was different to Strange's analysing glances and Monty's leers, this one shook me to the core. And that scared me.

Monty looked at me in response to the Joker's comment. He raised his eyebrows and asked somewhat hopefully I thought, "Is she bothering you? We can have her removed."

I stared at Monty icily, but the Joker was shaking his head a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"No Doctor, in fact I find her…_amusing_." I turned to glare at the Joker now, but my fierce expression only made him chuckle more.

"Very well," Monty said, disappointed, "She can stay." The Joker's smile turned sinister, and his voice was low as he replied.

"Thank you Doctor."

Monty shifted before continuing, "She stays as long as you talk." The Joker looked back at him, his eyes growing wide and innocent, his voice matching his look. "But I _am_ talking."

"You're talking but you're not _saying_ anything." Monty pressed, his arms folded in front of him. The Joker leant back in his chair mimicking his nonchalant stance as best he could with a straight jacket on. It felt like he had done this a thousand times before, and was bored with it. "If you don't let us help you, you'll spend the rest of your life in this place."

The Joker's mocking expression had vanished, replaced with a terrifying look. "Who's says I need help?" His voice was low and deadly, and his eyes burnt with an intense anger that I had never seen on a person before. I involuntarily shifted my seat back slightly, the Joker glanced in my direction and the dark look disappeared as he watched me. His head was cocked on one side like a dog whose name you've just called.

"Nobody Joker, nevertheless your time here at Arkham would be a lot easier if you co-operated." The Joker snorted.

"You want me to talk, fine I'll talk." Monty narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The Joker cleared his throat theatrically and put on a serious expression.

"Macavity's a Mystery Cat: he's called the Hidden Paw- For he's the master criminal who can defy the Law."

Monty sighed. "What?" The Joker grinned at him.

"Hey, I'm talking aren't I?" He ran his tongue over his lips again. "You'll be sure to find him resting, or a-licking of his thumbs, or engaged in doing complicated long division sums." I heard Monty grind his teeth together next to me.

"Stop talking in riddles Joker." The Joker's grin widened and his eyes flickered to me for a brief moment. He was showing off. Monty noticed and he glared at me like _I _was encouraging him.

"It's not a riddle Monty," I said simply. I couldn't help it, I just found myself siding with the Joker.

"Excuse me?" Monty asked coldly. I looked at him innocently.

"It's not a riddle. It's T S Eliot." The Joker's head snapped towards me.

"Very _goooood_ Harley Quinn." His head was on one side again, and I felt myself freeze as my eyes met his.

"T S Eliot?" Monty was talking to me now, as if I was the patient. Geez, it wasn't my fault he wasn't cultured enough to know a little poetry.

"Yeah, 'Macavity the Mystery cat'. It's about a mastermind criminal…that's also a cat."

The Joker shifted, "Not much of a cat person myself, but I do like the sound of the first part." Monty glowered at him.

"Think you're pretty funny don't you _clown_?" The Joker sat straighter in his seat, squaring off to Monty.

"Why actually, yes I do." He started giggling as Monty clenched his hands. The laughter became maniacal and Monty scraped the chair back as he stood up, his fist raised.

"NO!" I yelled as he swung for the Joker. I reached out but was too late, Monty's fist connected with the Joker's face, he was unable to protect himself there was a sickening crunch and I winced. The Joker's chair was pushed back with the force of the blow, but he managed to remain upright. He was still laughing even as blood started to drip from the corner of his mouth. Monty had probably broken a tooth.

"I think we had better leave Dr Wright. You're becoming emotionally compromised." Monty was breathing heavily staring at the shaking form of the Joker. He didn't say anything but nodded at me and stopped the tape recorder. Without a backward glance he left the room.

I was motionless for a moment staring after the angry form of Monty, but my train of thought was broken as the Joker addressed me.

"Don't worry Harley Quinn, I get that all the time." I looked down at his up turned face. The blood was running freely down his straight jacket now, I moved to help him but stopped myself. He was still a psychopathic murder no matter how much I felt sorry for him. He saw my movement and gave a wry smile.

"Not everyone gets the joke Harley." He narrowed his eyes at me as if trying to see inside my head. "But I have a feeling…that you _do_." I blinked at him trying to clear my head, then turned to go. My hand rested on the handle as I waited for the lock to disengage. A voice called to me as I opened it, "Be seeing you kid."

I didn't look back but I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head as I left the examination room. Someone would be in to collect him soon, but I couldn't worry about him right now. I needed to get home.

~*~

The night air was cold on my face. I had the window wound down as far as it would go, and the wind rushing past my moving car cleared my head.

Gotham was quiet, there were still a few cars on the road and a couple of people on the street, but most were locked up inside. The city was not the place to take a midnight stroll.

I gripped the wheel tightly, and blinked my eyes hard. My head was still buzzing from the events of the evening. I doubt Adam would believe me tomorrow. I had left Monty with Dr Strange at the entrance to the Maximum security wing. He had still been angry and he kept giving me venomous looks when he thought Strange wasn't looking. Strange had also been watching me curiously, if I hadn't known the Examination room was sound proof I would have sworn he had heard what had happened in there.

The ribbon of tarmac ran straight through the pillars of glass on either side of me. The skyscrapers disappeared into inky blackness, a smattering of lights still twinkling in the gloom. A few late night workers perhaps. A siren occasionally broke the eerie silence, and I licked my lips nervously as I stared at the empty road ahead. The action reminded me of the Joker and I quickly breathed in the icy air to distract myself.

The guy was a formidable criminal and an extreme personality, something that I wanted to work with. But why did he have such an effect on me? My usual keen awareness of someone's intentions were shattered by him, I hadn't been able to focus on anything with him in front of me and had therefore probably started a situation which resulted in him getting punched. I didn't usually side with a patient when there was another Doctor assessing them, so why had I aided the Joker in his mission to annoy Monty. Maybe I just _really_ hated the man. Or maybe it was something else…_someone_ else that had caused me to act in that way.

I frowned and snorted to myself.

"Get a grip Harley." I said to no one in particular. But I had to admit I was still finding it hard to concentrate. I kept seeing those burning black eyes staring straight into my head, and I kind of _liked_ it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took awhile, I was having trouble uploading this chapter. Chapter 6 is on the way. Please review and enjoy!! :)**

Chapter 5

I heard him before I saw him.

"Dr Quinzel." I groaned and turned around to see Strange strolling up the corridor towards me. My head was still fuzzy from a bad nights sleep, and I was already late. I really wasn't in the mood for Strange this morning.

"Yes sir?" I rubbed my tired eyes with one hand, and hitched my bag up onto my shoulder with the other. Strange stopped in front of me, he smiled at me, trying to appear friendly but I knew better. I was immediately suspicious.

"I hope we didn't keep you too long last night Dr Quinzel. You look a little tired."

"I'm fine." I replied, stifling a yawn. Strange gave me one of his analysing looks and I folded my arms, determined to get this over with quickly. Strange adjusted his glasses and nodded.

"Good." I sighed impatiently. I knew he was my boss but I was still really late and Adam was probably wondering what the hell had happened to me last night.

"Sir, I need to get to my office. I have a ton of paperwork to do and patients to see."

"Ah, yes. Talking of patients, I have a new case for you." Strange took the file he had tucked under his arm and held in front of him. It was a beige colour, similar to any other patient file, but Strange held it like it was made of gold or something.

"Okay, I'll take a look at the file with Adam now." I reached out to take it.

"No." Strange brought the file closer to his just chest, taking it out of reach. "This case is _just_ for you." I frowned, Adam and I were a team. Well, the closest thing to one in this place, we always worked together. What was he playing at now?

"I listened to the tape of last night session." I grimaced, he must have heard the way I egged the Joker on. "I'd say it was…_interesting_." My panicked look vanished from my face.

"Interesting sir?"

"Yes, I've never seen Dr Wright get so worked up with a patient. Although, I know he has a particular…aversion to the Joker. Most people who work with him do I find, except me I am fascinated by him."

_That figures. _

"I got the impression you were of a like mind Dr Quinzel." I looked up sharply.

"What?!"

"Yeees, and I believe the Joker is fascinated by _you_ too." I blinked at him. Fascinated…by me, what the hell did I do?

"So that's why I'm giving you his case. You'll have full access to the Maximum security wing and will be considered one of the staff up there." He smirked at my gob smacked expression. "Think of it as a…_promotion_." He dropped the file into my numb fingers, and I stared down blankly at it.

"You're giving _me_ the Joker's case. But why?"

Strange pressed his fingers together. "Haven't I already explained it? Your interaction with him yesterday produced some pleasing results."

"Pleasing?! Monty nearly broke the Joker's jaw. How is that pleasing?" I was getting angry, but I wasn't certain whether I was angry at Strange for his throw away comment, or for Monty having punched the Joker. God, I was tired.

"An unfortunate incident, however the Joker never misses an opportunity to mess with my staff's heads, and that includes me. He likes to provoke a violent reaction, it's part of his philosophy that normal people are no different from anyone in Arkham." I raised my eyebrows.

"If you're so certain you know what he's thinking then why don't you take his case?" Strange tilted his head to one side, his eyes flickering over my face.

"I didn't say I knew what he was thinking; I just know why he does certain things." He handed me a small piece of laminated card. "Here's your pass for the Maximum security wing. I've arranged a session with your new _patient_ for one o'clock. I assume that works for you?"

I opened my mouth to protest but Strange was already marching off down the corridor. I sighed and looked down at the red pass. I was in, officially this time. After working in this place for three months I was now treating the Joker!

I glanced down at my wrist watch and cursed. I was nearly an hour and a half late, Adam was going to think I was dead. My office was just around the corner but I still ran, my heels connecting sharply with the tiled floor. I burst through the door into the small, broom cupboard of a work space panting and spluttering apologises to a disgruntled looking Doctor.

"Where the hell-"

"I know, I know!" I threw my bag on the floor by my desk and placed the file and pass card in front of me. "It's a really long story and it hasn't finished yet." Adam got up and came to stand in front of me, his arms folded firmly across his chest.

"We've got time, since our usual session is cancelled because Monty stole our patient." I looked Adam in the eye, there was only a trace of anger in them, he was mainly just curious.

"Basically, I got into the Maximum security wing-"

"Jesus, what's it like in there?" The anger had completely dissolved now, he was like a child that had just been told Santa _did_ exist and he was standing right outside the door. I smiled at his excitement, but held up my hand to stop his torrent of questions.

"That's not the best part." Adam looked surprised.

"There's a best part?" I nodded fighting to suppress a grin. I then proceeded to tell him the events that had taken place yesterday evening. Adam stared at me, his mouth opening wider and wider as the story progressed. When I got to Monty's out burst he snorted loudly.

"Oh my God, I knew the guy was stupid. But punching a patient, _punching the Joker_, what is he taking…idiot pills?" I smirked, and finished with the news Strange had just given me. I concentrated on Adam's congratulations, to distract myself from the fact that I had failed to tell him, indeed anyone, just how much I had wanted to help the Joker after he had been attacked. Much more than I would have wanted to help anyone else in that situation, even Adam. I dreaded facing the only other person who knew my secret, but I was due to see him at one o'clock and time wasn't going to stop for me.

~*~

"Ready Dr Quinzel?"

Strange was standing with me outside Examination room B, looking a bit too eager for my liking. I was clutching the file he had handed me this morning, along with a tape recorder. The pass I had used to enter the wing was hanging around my neck on a red cord I had found in my office. Adam had said it made me look more official, he had been helping me relax before I had set out. I wished he was here with me now.

I nodded calmly at Dr Strange, but my insides were squirming uncomfortably. Just then Monty walked past us, his eyes narrowed as he saw me and his lips curled back exposing his teeth in a cruel sneer. It was clear that I was no longer an attractive person in his eyes. My gaze went to the floor as he past us, but I saw Strange's head follow his progress down the corridor. Once I was sure he was gone I raised my head to see Strange looking at me with that amused expression he used when I reacted in an interesting way.

"I have a feeling Dr Wright has taken a disliking to you." I gave a wry smile.

"Well I did steal his patient, but I suppose I'm simply returning the favour." Strange's face was impassive as he replied.

"It could also have something to do with what happened yesterday." He was pressing me for a reaction now, I could feel it. He wanted to know why I yelled so loudly when Monty had raised his fist. I wasn't going to fold that easily. I just gave a curt, "Mmm-hmm," and turned to face the door.

Strange noted my reluctance to answer and didn't proceed any further, but I knew it wasn't the end of this conversation. The door emitted a beep and I felt the lock slide over. Gripping the handle tightly I heaved on the heavy door. I swallowed once, desperately trying to loosen my increasingly tightening throat, and stepped into the examination room for the second time in twenty-four hours.

The room hadn't changed at all, even the figure at the table was the same, except he was looking straight at me as I entered this time. A brief moment of surprise crossed his face before it was replaced by wide grin.

"Well, well. They said I was getting a new shrink but I had no idea it would _you_." My heart started to pound loudly at the sound of his voice, but I couldn't tell if it was from fear or excitement. My body was really starting to annoy me with all these confused emotions.

The Joker looked past me at the now shut door. "No Dr Wright?" His eyes flicked over to rest on me. "H_mmmmm_…alone at last." He started giggling, but a tiny shiver ran down my spine at his comment, and it _definitely_ wasn't fear. What the hell was wrong with me?

I walked quickly over to the chair opposite him, there was only one now. I placed the file in front of me and the tape recorder to one side, just like the night before. I just about to press the record button, when the Joker leant forward his face stopping inches from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek, but the proximity didn't make me recoil, in fact I wanted to be nearer to him. The Joker's voice was low when he spoke to me.

"Listen tootes, I don't like it that they've lumbered you with me." He licked his lips as he thought about how to continue, my hand was still hovering over the record button but something stopped me from pressing it.

"You s_ee_…I'm not like your other cases, I'm pretty sure you figured that out for yourself. I like to mess with my shrinks, cause…well, it's _funnn._" He chuckled at the last part. I glanced sideways at him, his eyes were very close to me, they seemed to burn all the harder because of it.

"I'm sure it is," I replied icily, it was the first time I had spoken directly to the Joker. "So why are you ruining the game by telling me?"

He sat back sharply at my question. As soon as he was gone I instantly wanted him to lean back towards me, it was like there was a void where he had been moments before.

"That's what I mean." He cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing. "You _get_ me Harley Quinn."

I frowned, hardly; I could barely 'get' me nowadays. "What do you mean?" I asked uncertainly.

Now it was the Joker's turn to frown, "You don't know you're doing it, do you?" I looked at him quizzically. He sighed, "You just told me I was ruining the game…but how did you kn_oooow_ it was a game?"

I blinked, he'd got me there. Maybe he was right, but in that case why did I still see him as unpredictable? It just _didn't_ make sense.

I decided to change the subject and flicked my chin towards him, "How's your jaw?" If he suspected my reluctance to continue the previous conversation, he didn't show it. Instead he grin, opening and closing his jaw as if testing it.

"I've had worse, believe me." He spoke in a low voice and his grin stretched wider accenting his scars, highlighting the point he had just made. I winced at the sight of them, he was right he had had worse. The Joker noticed my reaction to them and the grin vanished.

"Do you want to know how I got them?" I sat back, he had sounded perfectly serious. I decided to test him; folding my arms I gave him an imperious look and replied in a challenging voice.

"Go on then." The grin returned.

"You'll have to do me a fav_oooour_ first Harley _Quinnn_." Alright, now I was scared.

"And that would _beeee_…?" The Joker wriggled inside his straight jacket.

"I hate this thing…so restricting. And once it's on I always want to scratch my nose." The grin twisted into a sinister leer, I knew what he wanted. I almost got up straight away to remove it for him, but then I checked myself. What was I, an idiot? I had to have assurance first. I looked down at the tape recorder which I still hadn't switched on, and then back at the Joker. He caught on quick.

"I promise I won't d_ooo _anything. As long as that thing is switched on you're safe, but maybe you should wait until you get me out of this thing. I don't think your superiors would be very happy with you otherwise." Normally, I would have refused a patient out right if they had asked me to release them, but the Joker just wasn't like my other patients. I looked into those dark eyes and for some reason I trusted him…_completely_.

I nodded and got up slowly. The Joker's eyes followed me as I walked around the table towards him. I came to a stop directly behind him and he tilted his head back to look at me, I couldn't help but smirk at his excited expression. He was just like a child.

I stared at him expectantly and he obediently leant forward to expose the straps that held him. Tentatively, I eased the strap that secured his arms open. Once it was loose the Joker yanked his arms free and placed them on the table in front of him. He quickly rolled up the sleeves the reveal his hands, and immediately scratched his nose. I smiled as I walked back round the table to my chair, not a trace of fear anywhere. How funny.

The Joker was smiling at me as I sat back down. "That's better." He said, tilting his head towards the tape recorder. I pressed the record button and started the introductions I should have done ten minutes previous. The Joker sat with his head resting on his clasped hands throughout, watching me curiously. I kept mine fixed on him as I finished the procedure.

"So, will you tell me how you got your scars?" The Joker's mouth twitched at my question. I didn't know if anyone would believe I had been so forth right, or suspect there had been a conversation before I had pressed record. But I really didn't care right now.

The Joker licked his lips and began.

"I was a horrible kid. A bad seed some might say. I caused my mommy a lot of grief, fighting at school, staying out all night, the usual stuff. So when I leave school I fall in with the wrong crowd, and get a job working for a big mob boss. He was the kinda guy that demanded order amongst his troops, and had…_inventive_ ways of punishing anyone who didn't oblige.

So, he gives me and some others guys a job, but I think it can be done better. I change the plan at the last minute and still goes well, but the boss he's not happy. I went against him so he decided to teach me a…_lesssson_. He says I act like a clown so I should look like one too. So he gets a knife and does this to me." The Joker turned his head from side to side, displaying the wickedly curved scars. I swallowed trying to keep from gasping in shock. The Joker saw my discomfort and smiled grimly.

"But you know what the funny thing is? He thought he was teaching me to obey him, but really he taught me how to survive. Pain isn't scary for _me_ anymore, and look who's the big criminal in this city now, eh? Not him, I can tell you!" The Joker burst into maniacal laughter, but I couldn't see the funny side. All I could think about was how much pain he must have been in. I blinked hard but I couldn't stop the tears that were welling at the corner of my eyes. My vision blurred and covered my face with one hand.

The Joker stopped laughing abruptly, and was silent. I rubbed my face to clear the tears, and I saw him giving me a lopsided grin. The Joker looked some what surprised at my reaction and he reached out a hand.

"_Awwwwww_…don't worry about me Harley Quinn. I'm a big boy I can look after myself." He touched my hand lightly.

It was like I had stuck my finger in a plug socket. Electricity shot up my arm and I pulled my hand away quickly, reacting to the pain. Even after I had lost contact with his hand my arm still burned like it was on fire. The Joker's hand remained where mine had been, an absurdly puzzled look fixed on his face. I would have laughed had I not been so shocked.

What the _hell_ had that been?

My eyes met the Joker's, and I saw the same question in them. We sat there for a moments but it felt like years. He broke eye contact first and looked down at his still out stretched hand. It was hovering over his file and he ran his hand over it. He was just lifting the cover before I placed my unaffected hand on it, sealing it. The Joker looked at me, anger flashing briefly through his eyes before it subsided and the familiar grin replaced it.

"Well, I think I've talked enough for one day, and you have other patients to see D_oooctooor_ Quinzel." I started at the formal use of my name, but then I figured he was trying to cover up the bizarre moment we had shared. The tape recorder wouldn't have picked it up, thank god!

I nodded and got up, walking cautiously around the table to refasten his straight jacket. He sat still, _comically_ still. I didn't know if he was aware how much I was trying not to touch him as I secured the strap.

Once he was restrained and returned to my side and switched the tape recorder off. Session over.

I gathered up the devise and the file, and walked away towards the door. I swiped my pass over the sensor and waited for the door to unlock, as I did I turned to face the Joker again. He was looking at me, a faint trace of surprise still etched in his features.

"I'll see you again soon…Harley Quinn." His voice was low and earnest, and suddenly I had the overwhelming urge to stay with him. Every fibre of my body strained, reaching out towards him. It took all my effort to stop myself from running over to the man sat behind the table.

Thankfully the door beeped and I felt it give way beneath my hand. I pushed the door open and practically sprinted out into the corridor. As it swung shut behind me, I heard an ominous chuckling coming from inside the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Haaarleeey Quiiinn_"

I sat up, cold sweat pouring down my face. I looked around at the dark bedroom, the streetlights cast bars of orange light through my blinds. I rubbed my face, my eyes ached from lack of sleep but every time I dropped off his voice echoed in my head.

I threw off the bed sheets and swung my legs out onto the floor. I breathed in deeply and waited for my heart to stop racing. Once the pounding in my ears had subsided, I rose and walked into the living room. If I couldn't sleep, then I would work.

Flopping down on the sofa, I pulled the coffee table with my files on it towards me. I started flicking through the documents not really looking at any of them, my mind was elsewhere. It was back at Arkham, in Examination room B. In just a few days everything had changed, I had changed. My ordered sense of things and my ability to figure out people had failed me, I could barely figure myself at the moment. My body knew what it wanted, my heart…but my head? It felt like someone had put a blender to it, scrambling all my sense and reason, and I knew who that _someone_ was.

I was brought back to my living room sharply by the photo in front of me. I had worked my way through the pile of files and had come to the last one I had been given. The Joker's. His face stared out at me, but it wasn't the animated face I knew. This one was impassive, a mug shot, it didn't suit him. There was, however, a glimmer of anger in his eyes and his scars made him a formidable figure.

I touched the photo lightly with my fingers. The hand that he had touched this afternoon tingled as if response to his image. I looked down at the information below his photo, and raised my eyebrows. It was practically blank, no name, no age, no alias he didn't exist. My mouth pulled into a thin line as I looked at the category marked _Condition_.

_Delusional, prone to violent mood swings and aggressive behaviour. Has theatrical tendencies, likes to use the mind as a weapon._

Well the last part was definitely correct; I had seen the evidence for it at our first meeting. I looked further down the page past _Record_, I didn't need to look at that. Everything written in that section, Gotham had witnessed a year ago. I came to a category marked _Treatment_.

I frowned, if the Joker was already getting treatment he didn't need our sessions. The sessions determined what treatment a patient needed, once that was decided the sessions stopped, there was no need until after treatment had been completed. But the Joker was being treated and getting sessions off me. I read on curiously.

_To remain in isolation permanently. Receive electro-shock therapy three times a week, and whatever methods prove effective in suppressing his aggression._

I read the last part again, '_whatever methods prove effective'._ What did that mean? I turned the page looking for more, but there was none. Instead there was a small rectangular piece of card, with an elaborate red pattern on it. I flipped it over and froze. It was a Joker card. The jester's face smiled up at me and underneath him there was a message scribbled hastily.

_To my Harlequin._

My stomach did a somersault. How had he managed to get this to me? I held the card up in front of me, turning it in the light. He must have slipped it in after he had touched my hand, but how had he got it? I shook my head and placed it on top of the closed file. It was my day off tomorrow, well today; it was now three in the morning. I couldn't confront him about it until tomorrow. A yawn forced its way up my throat and I stretched. Maybe I could try and sleep again before dawn, I was going to try and go to the gymnasium. Doing a triple somersault of a balance beam had always helped me think. That sensation of flying, it made me feel so _free_.

I got up and turned of the lamp plunging the living room into darkness. As I walked towards my bedroom I started. A ghostly figure was standing just to the side of the door. I stared at it and it stared back, I was just contemplating what to do about it when I realised it was me. My reflection in the full length mirror by my door.

I gave a nervous laugh, letting out the breath I had been holding in. I eyed my reflection, I looked so pale, but maybe that was because the fright I had just had. Jesus, I was so on edge scared by my own reflection. I looked back at the Joker card resting on top of the pile of files.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I would talk to him. But right now I needed some sleep. I wandered back into my bedroom and clambered under the duvet, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was unconscious. But it was the Joker card that haunted my dreams now.

~*~

My hand was curled around the card in my pocket as I walked towards the Warden's office. The day off had done me good, and my mind had been far away from the grim corridors of Arkham. But there had still been that question niggling in the back of my head. How had the Joker got the card to me? And what did he mean by it? I was looking for the answers now.

I didn't have a session with the Joker today, but that didn't matter, I could still see him. I just had to be persuasive.

The Warden's office was in the building I had entered on my first day. It was the central hub of security, monitoring every cell and corridor in Arkham. The Warden had the same job as a prison warden. He oversaw the security in the asylum, he looked after and catalogued the inmates' possessions, and he was also the man to go to if you wanted to take an inmate out of his cell.

Usually he only allowed patients out for scheduled sessions or treatment, but I _had_ to talk to the Joker today. I approached the glass booth set at a cross roads in the corridors. The Warden was sat behind it, his feet resting on a control panel as he read the Gotham Times. I walked purposefully up to the glass and knocked sharply on it.

The Warden jumped and hurriedly shoved the newspaper under his seat, and sat up straighter. He looked at me with an expression of shocked guilt as I leant forward to speak through the small holes in the glass.

"Hi there, I was wondering if I could gain access to a patient's cell." The Warden recovered from his initial shock and became more professional.

"Is there a session booked today for them?" I bit my lip anxiously, this was where I would have to use persuasion.

"Ummm, not exactly. But I need to discuss something with them, it's very urgent." The Warden frowned at me.

"Is it a patient of yours?" I nodded and produced my ID to show him. He turned around to check his computer for my list of patients, scanning the screen he grunted and swivelled back to me.

"All your patients are due for sessions today, so why do you need access to a cell?" I sighed and produced my pass for the Maximum security wing.

"I have one other patient who isn't located in the General wing." The Warden raised his eyebrows at the red pass and returned to his monitor. He opened up my Maximum security file and did a double take.

"Blooming heck! You want access to the Joker's cell? Are you _nuts_?"

"No, I am a Doctor here, not an inmate." I replied curtly, "And yes, I want access to the Joker's cell. He is, after all, my patient."

A stern look entered the warden's face, and he shook his head at me.

"Sorry, I'm not giving the access card for his cell, Doctor or not. Your next session with him is Wednesday, wait until then."

_No, I couldn't! _

"I need the access to today." My voice was stern and I fixed the Warden with an icy stare. He squirmed under my gaze.

"What's so important that you need to enter a psychopathic murder's cell?"

"Sorry…patient confidentiality." My expression remained hard, and the Warden sighed. He knew I wasn't leaving until I got what I wanted.

"Ten minutes." He got up and walked over to a steel cabinet, unlocking the doors he revealed rows and rows of card keys stacked against each other. He ran his finger along them and took one out. It was red, matching my pass, and it had 8E written on it in bold black letters.

The Warden slid it through a small opening in the bottom of the glass panel and I took it quickly.

"Just follow the signs to section E and the cell is one of the first you'll see." He sounded edgy, I knew he would blame himself if anything happened to me. But I couldn't tell him it would be alright, that the Joker wouldn't harm me, because I didn't even want to admit to myself why I believed that.

I thanked him and headed towards Maximum security.

I was finding it difficult to breathe as I descended to the lower levels of Arkham. The patients' cells in Maximum security were practically at basement level, the cool air raised goose bumps on my arms. I reached section E and walked down another generic corridor, there was no one down here and it was eerily quiet.

I scanned the doors I passed, reading each number. As I came to the door marker 7, I slowed but my heart began to race. What was I doing? Was I completely sure nothing would happen in here? There were cameras in each room, true, but there was no sound. Maybe the security guards got tired of listening to the patients ranting and screaming. I couldn't call out, and even if they could see me they wouldn't be able to get down in time to help.

Door 8. I was here. My hand tightened around the card in my pocket, this was the reason I was here. I needed to know how he had got it to me and why. The answers were all I could think about, and I couldn't risk talking to him in the session, even with the tape recorder off. I was lucky nobody had noticed last time that I had been in there longer than the recording had gone on.

"Come on Harley, you can do this." Even though my words were confident, my voice wavered. But there was no point dithering out here, I only had ten minutes. I took the card key and slotted it into the sensor by the door. There was no way anyone could just open this door, you need the individual key for the cell not a general one. I had also been given a code to get back out, in case the Joker stole the key and tried to escape.

The red light on the sensor switched to green and the beep signalled to me that the door was open. I pulled the door wide and stepped in quickly.

I had seen cells before, but that had been on the upper levels where I usually worked. The isolation cell, which occupied most of Arkham's Maximum security wing, was a lot different. There was the bright lighting, but apart from that the room was bare. No bed, no table and only room for one. All four walls were padded and there were no features on them, apart from the steel door I had just walked through.

The Joker was sat on the floor, his back leaning against the far wall. He looked up when I entered and I saw the expression of surprise flash across his face again, but it was quickly replaced by his usual grin.

"I didn't order any r_oooom_ service." He wasn't wearing a straight jacket at all now, just his orange jumpsuit. His legs were splayed out in front of him and his arms were supporting him either side, the sleeves of his suit rolled up exposing surprisingly muscular arms for such a lean man.

The door clanged shut behind me, making me jump. The Joker smirked and then leapt to his feet, his shoulders remained slightly hunched making him look smaller than he was. His speed made me start again, God I was _so_ on edge. We both stood at opposite ends of the cell staring at each other. Even though there was no table between us this time, I couldn't bring myself to get closer. But my stupid body was screaming at me to cross the room, close the distance. Thank god I had other things on my mind, otherwise I would have yielded.

I produced the Joker's card from my pocket and watched as he his smile grew wide and a quiet giggle escaped him.

"You got my little…_present_ then." He licked his lips and gave me an intense look that made my legs turn to jelly.

"How did you get it the file Joker?" The Joker took a subtle step towards me and held up his hands.

"H_eeey_…if you've seen my bedr_ooooom_ I think it's only fair that you call me something a little less…um…_formal_." I blinked at him, non plused.

"Like what?" The Joker mimed thinking in a very over-the-top way and then clicked his fingers in a _eureka_ moment.

"How 'bout…_Mister J_?" I laughed and the Joker answered with a beaming smile. "I like your laugh, and I'll take that as a ye_ssssss_."

I nodded, grinning, "Mister J it is."

"S_ooooo_ Harley Quinn. You want to know how I got _my_ card into _your_ file." He took another step towards me but I didn't really notice this, I was too interested in his answer.

"H_mmmmm_…it was tricky." Another step closer.

"I'm sure it was, but you managed it."

"That I did. You really want to know." Another step.

"Yes please, and if you could also explain the message on it." I suddenly realised the Joker was a foot from me. My body instantly reacted, my heart accelerated and a spark electricity shivered up my spine. _God sake, control yourself Harley_.

The Joker leaned towards me and whispered, "Sorry, a magician _neverrrr_ reveals his secrets. Not even to you Harley Quinn." He gave a wild laugh and leapt back a pace. I couldn't breathe. His proximity had set my social skills back quite away as well.

"As for the message…well, I was only telling the truth." He glanced at me sideways, an evil smile stretching his scars. I started functioning again.

"What do you mean?!" I snapped. He giggled at my reaction and closed the distance between us again.

"I'm mean what I mean Harley." His voice was low and deep, "_You are mine_. No one else in this place understands _me_ like _you_ do, and no one in this place understands _you_ like _I_ do." I looked into those black eyes and shivered. He was right. No one else had this strange power over me.

"Strange sees it as well, and so does D_oooooctoorr_ Wright."

"They see what?" I pushed.

"That you're mine." The Joker cocked his head to one side and surveyed my reaction. It was impressive; I think about twelve different emotions crossed my face in a second. The Joker started to laugh at my utter inability to answer him, thus proving that he was right. I still wouldn't admit it.

"Strange wants to see what happens, that's why he gave me to you." I felt sick inside, I knew Strange was a manipulative bastard, but I didn't know he would go so far as to deliberately put me under the microscope to study my reactions.

I clenched my fists in anger,"And Monty?!" The Joker licked his lips.

"Monty is still giving me…_treatment_, even though offic_aaaally_ you're my Doctor." I ground my teeth together, that worm! So I was just a front to an elaborate experiment, oh I was _so_ suing.

"The treatment part is not the problem, I would probably have diagnosed the same. It's just the principal of going behind my back and-" The Joker had changed. His face was like thunder, his hands were clenched like mine and I could see the tendons standing out on his arms.

With lightening quick agility he crossed the room and pinned me against the wall. I gasped in shock and sudden pain as the current of electricity passed through me again. The Joker's face was inches from my own, and I could feel his hot breath on me as he hissed, "Diagnose the same would you? Not if you knew what it was."

I twisted my face away from his stare, it was burning into me with an intense ferocity.

"It's just an electro-shock treatment, loads of patients get that." The Joker growled and gripped my arms tighter.

"Didn't you read my file? 'Whatever methods prove effective' I think were the words."

"What is it?! What do they do to you?!" The Joker sensed my distressed and loosened his grip a bit. His anger dissolved and the air seemed to cool as it did. I looked back at his face, it was impassive but his eyes smouldered as he looked back at me.

"Why don't you come take a look some time? It might change you're view on _'civilized'_ people." He stepped back and released me. I leant against the wall, panting, a cold sweat trickling down my back.

"My next appointment is Thursday. O_oooorrr_…at least I think it's Thursday, you kind of lose track in here." He was back to the light and flippant Joker I knew. God this guy was so unpredictable. Mood swings like a light switch.

I rubbed my sore wrists and watched him warily. He had wandered over to the other side of the room and was slumped on the floor again. I wanted to ask him more questions, but I was pretty sure my ten minutes were up. I stood there indecisive for a moment and the Joker looked up.

"Oh…just go down to the Intensive treatment wing. _You'll_ see, _I'll_ show you." He smiled grimly at me and dropped his head, my signal to leave.

I turned and muttered, "Whatever you say Mister J." The Joker heard and laughed behind me. Once again I left a room to the sound of his guffaws, I supposed I was going to have to get used to that.

I looked down at the card I was still holding. I had entered with two questions, and now I was leaving with even more.

What was Strange up to? Why was Monty continuing his subscribed treatment when I was his Doctor now? What happened to him in Intensive treatment? And why had he invited me?

More importantly, why did I feel compelled to obey him?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we go. This chapter is slightly shorter but Chapter 8 isn't far behind. Enjoy and please review as ever. :)**

Chapter 7

"Harley? Harley?!"

My head snapped up. "Mmm?"

"I said you seem a little distant." Adam was sat at his desk watching me with concerned eyes.

"Do I? I'm sorry; it's just been a long day." Adam ran a hand through his hair, his mouth an unhappy grimace. He looked uncomfortable, like he wanted to talk about something but wasn't sure how to begin.

"What's the matter Adam?" I asked exasperated. He sighed and shrugged at me.

"I don't know Harley, but the last few days you've seemed, well…_different_. It's like you're living in your own little world all of a sudden." I smiled at Adam, it felt like I was living in a different world. My life before the Joker seemed like a distant memory, a bland one at that.

"Sorry Adam, things have just got really _crazy_ recently." _Oh, the irony_.

"Speaking of crazy, where were you this morning? You missed our session with the patient that thinks birds are out to take over the world. _God_ I love that guy." I laughed, Adam always knew how to relieve the tension in a room. Why couldn't I be attracted to him? I just didn't understand myself sometimes.

"Wow, how did I miss that?" He smirked at me then raised his eyebrows. "Oh, right, yeah. I was down in Maximum security." Adam frowned.

"Again! But you didn't have a session down there today."

I grinned at him cheekily, "You been looking at my schedule Dr Black?"

His expression changed from one of annoyance to one of guilt. "Maybe."

My smile faded, "Adam? Have you ever been down to the Intensive treatment wing?" Adam looked at me quizzically.

"Only once, why?" Absentmindedly I scribbled on a bit of paper in front of me.

"What was it like?" There was a heavy pause, and I eventually raised my head to see if Adam was still there. He had a careful expression on his face.

"It's different from the treatment rooms up here."

"How?"

"It just is." I glowered at him, my arms folding in front of me.

"Adam, why are you avoiding the question?" He looked down at his work, trying to ignore me. "How bad can it _be_?" Adam looked up at me and hesitated.

"Harley, they're the worst of the worst down there. Their treatment needs to be a bit more…_extreme_." I blanched. _Extreme, what the hell?_

"How extreme?" Adam banged his fists on the table.

"HARLEY! Why are you pushing this?!" I had never heard Adam shout like that before, not even to the patients. I stared open mouthed at his furious expression and clenched fists.

"Adam." My voice was small and surprised, but Adam didn't move he continued to glare at me. "I want to know because Mister J said they do something to him down there. Something I should see."

The anger disappeared to be replaced by confusion. "Mister J?"

_Oooooh, crap._

"Sorry…the Joker." Adam's eyes narrowed.

"It seems to me that all this trouble with you changing, started the day you met him." Why had I called him by his stupid nickname? "I think you should give the case back to Monty." Anger flared up inside me, it burned so hot it scared me.

"I practically have, in fact I never _had_ the case!" I felt myself stand up, my voice rising to match Adam's. "He was just using me as an experiment, to see how the Joker reacted to me. I was never in charge, he's still treating him, which is why I have to go and see what happens in Intensive treatment." Adam shook his head sadly.

"You shouldn't believe anything that clown tells you Harley."

"SHUT! UP!"

The force of my anger shook me, but I couldn't stop it now. "What the hell is this place hiding?!" Adam looked shocked by my outburst. If I had never heard him shout, he most definitely hadn't heard me shout before.

"Okay, okay." He replied sadly, "You were bound to find out sooner or later." My expression didn't change; I wasn't going to believe he was telling me the truth until I heard it.

"Arkham has certain…_methods_ that it uses which don't reach the press." He held up his hands in defence. "Mind you I don't participate in them, I've only seen it done once."

"You _participate_ by not telling anyone." I growled through my teeth. I thought Adam was nice, evidently my sense of people's characters had failed me once again.

"Look, I'm not happy about what happens here behind closed doors. Jeez, I only found out about it by accident. I went to tell Strange about a patient I was seeing and I saw him and some other Doctors…_well_." Adam stopped and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I'm not proud okay. I should have told you straight away."

"Told me! What about stopping it by telling Gotham?" Adam looked up suddenly angry.

"Oh come on! Like they'd care. This is the dumpster for all of Gotham's unwanted trash, all of its loonies. Liked they'd give a monkey's if anything irregular was going on."

My anger vanished in an instant. He was right. In fact I wouldn't have cared if he told me a week ago, it was horrible to think that, but it was the truth. So why did I suddenly care now?

I didn't need to ask, I knew why. The same reasons my whole damn world had been turned on its head. The Joker.

"It's still wrong Adam." I retorted, stubbornly refusing to admit he was right. He had turned away from me now, his head clutched in his hands.

"It's for his own good." Every cell in my body wanted to get up and punch him for that. I shut my eyes tight, my nails biting into my palms. I had to remain clam, if I reacted too violently to the comment they would know my protectiveness of the Joker went beyond Doctor, patient relations.

"If you say so." I shot back icily. Adam looked at me over his shoulder, his eyes concerned. I didn't want his pity.

"Anyway, I can ask him about it Wednesday. I have an appointment then." He nodded, but I was sure I had seen a flicker of fear enter his eyes when I had spoken.

We spent the rest of the day in silence. I thought I was going to go _mad_ if I didn't get out of there soon. Adam left fifteen minutes earlier than usual, and I was kind of glad to see him go. He gave me a curt nod as he left the office, and as soon as he had departed I dropped my head into my hands.

I didn't want to lose Adam as a friend, but I couldn't ignore what he was doing. He had lied to me from the moment I had entered this place, never mind Strange and the others I expected it from them. But not him, not Adam. I was going to have to make sure the Joker answered my question in our next session. Then if I heard undeniable proof that something fishy was going on, I would investigate Intensive treatment the next day.

One day until Wednesday.

~*~

I gritted my teeth as I saw Monty waiting for me by Examination room B. What did he want now? He hadn't spoken to me since I was '_given_' the Joker's case.

A smug smile spread across his face as he caught sight of me. _Oh, no this didn't look good._ I kept my expression impassive and unreadable, I wasn't going to fly off the handle no matter what he said. I smiled back at him as I approached, but even though I tried the smile was cold and brief.

I stopped in front of him right outside the Examination room. The smug grin disappeared and he folded his arms.

"What do want Monty?"

"That's Dr Wright to you Quinzel." _Oooo, game on._

"Alright Dr Wright," I stifled a giggle at the rhyme, "I have a session here and I'm already behind today. So if you don't mind." I went to open the door beside us, but Monty reached out and grabbed my arm stopping me. I glared at him sharply for the contact.

"No you don't Quinzel." My stare turned icy.

"No I don't _what_?" My voice was low and dangerous, but Monty just gave me a triumphant smile. I yanked my arm away from his grip sharply.

"No you don't have a session today."

"WHAT?!" My shout echoed off the walls, and my promise was broken already. Two minutes into a conversation and I had flown off the handle. But Monty's smile infuriated more and I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me.

"I cancelled it. Dr Strange and I feel you are becoming too…_involved_ with your patient."

"Oh, yeah. On what evidence do you base this assessment Dr Wright?" The aggressive politeness of our argument would have been funny, if I hadn't had the strong urge to throttle the man in front of me.

"On the basis that you have been asking question about his treatment in Intensive care, on some delusional belief that he is being mistreated."

_Adam_.

I growled the name in my head, but my heart felt like steak had been run through it. He had betrayed me.

"So, what if I did? You got a guilty conscience Monty?" I stepped forward and shoved my face into his threateningly. He backed off a pace and stared at me hard, an eyebrow raised imperiously.

"It seems they were right, you have been affected by the clown."

"No, I've only been shown the truth by him. I'm starting to think he's the sanest person in this place." Monty shook his head, an insincere look of sadness etched into his face.

"And that is your sickness Dr Quinzel. The Joker has been withdrawn from your care, and you are suspended from work for two weeks."

I couldn't talk, or breathe for that matter. "Suspended!" Monty's smile widened.

"Yes, suspended Dr Quinzel. Maybe it will give you time to clear your head, help you realise that it is the Doctor's word you should believe not the patient's."

"God damn it Monty! Just because I found out about your secret 'sessions' in Intensive treatment?" Monty snorted.

"I suggest you drop that Dr Quinzel, otherwise you might end up joining your new friend in here. You have two days to sort out your business and then your suspension is in affect. Have a nice day, _Dr Quinzel_." He gave a mocking laugh and walked off down the corridor.

My eyes stung with tears of anger. How could they? How could Adam? They were trying to get rid of me just because I didn't like what they were doing here. What was I meant to do? Pretend I didn't know, aid them in their endeavours?

Regardless, it was over I was gone. After my two weeks suspension I was pretty sure Strange would make me a Secretary or one of the cleaning staff. I had blown it.

So there was no danger in finding out if it had been worthwhile. I narrowed my eyes at the spot where Monty had been and returned to my office. Suspension or not, I was accepting my invitation to the Intensive treatment wing tomorrow.

~*~

My heart was pounding as I approached the doors leading into the Intensive treatment wing. I had managed to persuade the security guards that I was just finishing off some business with Dr Strange before I left.

This part of the institute was the grimmest yet. It was situated underneath the main building, in the cellar of the old mansion which had been the original Arkham building. Bare brick walls trapped me on either side and damp patches coated them. I pushed open the shoddy swing doors and entered the wing.

I had been in the treatment wing on the upper floors and they had been clinically neat. The place was run with hospital efficiency as well; patients were cared for and looked after properly. The treatment wing was probably one of the nicest places to go in Arkham. This was the total opposite to that.

The Intensive treatment wing was more akin to a dungeon. There was very little light and so I had to squint to see my way down the wide, dank corridor. Even though it was refreshing to see a change from the uniform décor of the other corridors in the asylum, I didn't really like the feel of this one anymore than the mind numb similarity of the others. On each side there were large openings which showed the chairs the Doctors used to secure patients. These were in various states of decay, some of them coming apart at the seams, and some sporting rather ominous dark stains.

Further down the openings were sealed off by doors, but I was still able to see into the room due to the large glass panels on either side. The images were blurred because of the dirt plastered on the glass; however the shadow of the electro-shock table was still just visible. This was Arkham's most violent treatment, sending 5000 volts of electricity through a patient's brain. It wasn't pleasant to watch and I usually didn't. This was the furthest the Doctor's were prepared to go to cure an inmate. Or so I _thought_.

I rounded a corner, so far I had seen no one. It felt deserted this place, and I was beginning to regret coming. Maybe there really wasn't anything drastic going on down here, and maybe everyone was so secretive about this place because of the condition it was in. A bit over dramatic, but it was possible. Perhaps the Joker had been lying to me, playing with my head, after all that was what he did best. And I had what? _Believed_ him, destroyed my career for a psychopathic clown.

I was just persuading myself that all these things were true and that I should get out of this creepy place, when I heard the most horrifying sound I had ever heard in my life. My blood froze.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sound of insane laughter mixed with blood curdling screams bounced of the stone walls around me. My ears were ringing and cold sweat was pouring off my hands. It was hard to tell because of its volume, but it sounded like it was coming from just down the corridor.

I stood stock still for ages, not sure whether to continue towards the noise, or turn tail and run. No, I had come this far, I needed to see this for myself. I forced first one foot, then the other in front of each other, making slow but steady progress down the dim hall.

The setting, coupled with the sound of screaming made me feel like I had just stepped into a horror movie. My heart pumped adrenaline frantically around my body, my arms tingling with the sensation of so much of the chemical in my blood stream. I could see a flicker of light ahead, and the laughter suddenly burst forth again.

The laughing was scarier than the screams. Maybe that was because I recognised it. I edged down the corridor and reached a corner. I tentatively looked around it, I could see openings like the ones near the entrance of the wing. Shadows were thrown up against the right wall where light was spilling out of an opening opposite. The laughter dissolved into the shrill screaming again, my stomach tied itself into a knot. Did I _really_ want to find out what was provoking those noises?

There was no going back now, I wanted to know if I had been right in challenging Arkham and losing my career. I kept one hand on the wall to steady myself as I crept quietly forward. My knees were shaking violently and I didn't trust myself to stay upright. I tried to block out the noise as I got closer but it wormed its way into my head, and set my teeth on edge.

I finally got to the opening, I stood with my back against the wall keeping well out of the light. Gingerly I craned my neck around the wall and looked into the room beyond.

The first thing I noticed was that there were four Doctors gathered in there. Usually treatment only required one Doctor, two at the most. But this obviously needed double that amount. I recognised two of them, Strange and Monty stood with their backs to me, whilst the other two Doctors, who I didn't know, were facing me. They were bent over a chair which had a figure strapped tightly to it. I knew immediately who the fifth person in the room was.

The Joker was laughing psychotically again. I couldn't see what the Doctors were doing but I could clearly see the Joker's face. His mouth was open, emitting the high pitched maniacal laugh that made every person in Gotham shake. Sweat was running down his face, and his eyes were screwed shut. It was hard to tell if he was in pain or not, but I supposed that was what the Joker wanted.

The Doctors straightened up and I suppressed a gasp as I saw one was holding a menacing instrument, which looked like a pair of pliers. They looked expectantly at Strange and Monty, and I saw Strange give a minute nod. Without hesitating, the Doctor holding the pliers grabbed one of the Joker's restrained hands and gripped his index finger firmly between the teeth of the instrument. He gave a sharp tug and snapped the finger back, I heard the bone break even above the scream the Joker gave.

I held back the bile that threatened to rise, and shut my eyes against the scene. That Doctor had just broken the Joker's finger. If this was what happened down here how had I not noticed the marks left on the Joker? I opened my eyes again, albeit reluctantly, in time to see the second Doctor quickly bandage the broken digit. The bandage was almost impossible to see as it was the same colour as the Joker's skin. That was how they did it.

The Joker's screams died down, and lapsed into a disturbing giggle. I couldn't look away now, my eyes were glued to the Joker's face, watching for any sign of discomfort or pain. But he remained stubbornly impassive, looking up at the Doctors, his gaze every now and then flickering to Strange and Monty.

Once the Joker's finger was tightly bound the Doctor with the pliers looked at Strange again. He said something to Monty, but it was too low for me to hear, Monty shook his head and Strange gave the affirmative to the Doctor again.

This time the Doctor ignored the fingers, he put down the pliers and picked up a long, thin piece of metal. It had a pad on the end and a wire trailing behind it. The other Doctor turned away and fiddled with something out of my field of vision. There was a whirr and a crackle as sparks flew from the end of the rod. It looked like the Joker was getting electro-shock therapy after all.

The Doctor raised the live rod and thrust it viciously into the Joker's side. His back arched, and his arms and legs kicked wildly. His head was thrown back so I couldn't see his face, but his neck was strained, I could see tendons standing out on it. Whatever they were shocking him with, it was more than 5000 volts, this treatment really was extreme. The Doctor removed the rod and the Joker was still…and _quiet_, which wasn't a good sign.

The Doctor with the rod nodded towards someone, I guessed it was the other one. The whirr got louder and the Doctor turned back to the Joker's still form. He jabbed him again in the same place, this time the Joker responded noisily. It was a real scream of pain, there was no hint of laughter like they had been in the others. This was the scream of a man being tortured.

I shut my eyes to the bucking figure on the chair. It felt like _I_ was the one up there, and they were trying to rip my heart out through my chest. There was no denying it now, my head had finally caught up with my heart. There was no mass murdering psychopath on that chair. There was only the Joker. There was only the man I loved.

The Joker's scream was torturing me as well as him. I didn't how much more I could stand. The Doctor finally withdrew the rod and the Joker was still once more. His breathing was quicker than before, and his eyes were shut tight. His mouth was set in a grimace made all the more gruesome by his scars. Everyone was watched and waited. Eventually he opened his eyes and shook his head, licking his lips tentatively he looked at Strange and smiled.

My strained heart gave a jolt at seeing his familiar grin appear. Oh God, I had it _bad_, how had I ignored my feelings for so long?

"Thanks D_ooooc_, I think that woke me up." His flippant comment seemed to irritate the Doctor with the electric rod, he nodded behind him again and the whirring increased. They couldn't, anymore and the Joker would fry surely. My hands gripped the wall, my knuckles turning white. The Doctor raised the rod with a cruel smile and stabbed at the Joker, it connected with his neck.

He couldn't scream this time. The electricity coursing through him pinned his mouth shut, all he could do was spasm with the energy flowing directly into his brain. Red liquid oozed out of his nose and ears, I recoiled as I realised it was blood. It started to run down his face and onto his front, a never ending river. They were going to cook his brain in a minute.

I couldn't stand it any more. Without thinking I stepped out into the opening and focused all my anger and desperation into my voice.

"STOP!"

The Doctor removed the rod from the Joker's neck and stared at me dumb founded. I could see the other one now, stood by a panel controlling the rod, he had a similar expression to his partner. Strange and Monty turned to look at me, Strange's expression was a mixture of amusement and interest, whilst Monty's was pure, unrefined anger. The Joker had evidently recovered from his latest shock and was looking at me, a wide grin fixed firmly on his face even with blood dripping down from his nose.

Monty was the first to speak, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

I glared back, "That doesn't matter. What _matters_ is what is going on here." I gestured towards the two Doctors still looking at me with stunned expressions. Monty stepped in font of them blocking my view of the Doctors, and more distressingly…the Joker.

"This is does not concern you, you no longer work here for the time being. In fact, due to the current insubordination, I doubt if you'll work here at all after."

"It does concern me! It concerns me that you're torturing a patient instead of curing him!" I cried taking a threatening step towards Monty, "And as for working here, I don't think I want to after what I've just seen." Monty's glower turned into a sneer, and he was about to advance on me when Strange placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think Dr Wright that our session here has been brought to a premature end." I turned my anger on Strange.

"_Session? _You call that a session? You didn't even ask him any questions!" I could feel tears welling in my eyes, now was not the time to cry. Strange didn't seem phased as usual, he just looked at me, analysing me again. I cringed away from him, my anger vanished now replaced by despair. The despair that I couldn't do anything to help the Joker, that I was helpless and that this would continue another time even if I _had_ stopped it now.

Monty refrained from confronting me anymore, and gestured to the Doctors behind him. He then walked past me bumping my shoulder as he did. _Asshole_. I stood still as Strange followed, he paused when he came level with me and leant in. I couldn't help but flinch away slightly.

"You have been a very interesting study Miss Quinzel." He voice hissed like a hungry snake and that cold shiver ran up my spine like it had on the first day we had met.

The way cleared, the two Doctors now approached carrying the limp form of the Joker between them. He looked up at me as they neared and annoyingly my heart responded to his gaze. He grinned at me, the same grin he reserved for me it seemed, but there was a battered look in his smile and it was highlighted by the blood still dripping from his nose and ears. The Doctors hauled him unceremoniously towards the opening but he dug his feet in at the last minute and managed to stall them enough to speak to me.

"See I told you tootes. Not so civil_iiiisssed_ after all, h_mmmm_?" His eyes connected with mine, it was like looking into a starless night. They seemed to go on forever, my heart hammered painfully. I would do anything for this guy. The Doctors heaved him away and I stepped out into the hall to see his retreating figure.

Would I _really_ do anything?

I was just contemplating this strange fact when I was grabbed roughly from behind. I struggled and opened my mouth to scream, but a strong hand whirled me around and silenced me. My eyes widened as I recognised Monty in the shadows. He had waited for me the swine.

"Listen you. You've caused me enough trouble, and as far as I'm concerned your suspension is too good for you. Especially after you've ruined one of my most favourite events of the week. Torturing that stupid clown is so…_satisfying_." I pierced him with my hardest stare and bite down hard on his hand.

He released me with a yelp. "You slimy, cowardly bastard! You wouldn't dare do that to him if he wasn't in here." Monty cursed as he nursed his hand and looked at me sharply.

"Well, he _is_ in here, and it doesn't look like he's ever going to get out so I've got nothing to worry about do I?" An evil smile spread across his face, "If you ask me I think you've got a soft spot for that freak. Do you think a heartless murderer like him will return the favour? I doubt it." He laughed a cruel laugh, and I hated myself for feeling hurt by his words. What did he know?

"Monty, you son of a bitch! You think you'll get away with this?" His smile grew wider, baring his teeth at me, it was more like a snarl.

"Mmmmm. Yeah." His laugh rang out again, and I gritted my teeth.

"You won't. You'll pay some day, I'll make _sure_ of it."

He snorted at me, "Ooooo, the clown I can be scared of. But _you? _Forgive me for seeming over confident but I'm not exactly shaking in my boots here Quinzel." I growled at him and stalked away, leaving him in the shadows of this nightmare place.

Now that I had finally admitted my feelings for the Joker, I knew what I had to do. I wasn't going to leave him in this place any longer, I would put my two weeks suspension to use.

I didn't stop to think about the consequences, nothing matter but him now. I was going to break the Joker out of Arkham.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this took so long I've just been sorting out my Uni stuff. Eek! Anyway, here's chapter 9 as ever read and review please, they really boost my spirits. See you again soon, enjoy!!! :)**

Chapter 9

I hunched my shoulders, hitching the rain coat I was wearing higher so it covered my head. I had lost my sodding umbrella which made everything ten times harder. I sloshed along the side walk, keeping my head low to avoid being seen as well to keep dry. Why was it always raining in this place? Gotham was so depressing at the best of times, it seemed the weather wanted to add to its gloomy air.

The neon sign of the shop I was heading for flashed like a beacon in the gloom. It was late evening and there were only a few people on the streets now, hurrying home before night fall. I didn't care anymore; I would soon become one of the criminals they all feared. That is, if things went to plan.

My two weeks was almost up, I hadn't had any news telling me I was fired so I presumed Monty's threat in the Intensive treatment wing had been just that. A threat. I hadn't been idol, my weeks off had been filled with planning and re-planning. I had talked myself out and back into what I was going to do about a thousand times, but now I was certain, this _was_ going to happen.

I passed an electronics shop, the window was filled with televisions all showing the same channel. The Gotham City News was broadcasting and a young female reporter, who I didn't know was doing a piece to camera. I stopped as I recognised the building behind her, it was Wayne Manor. The final stages of construction had been underway for months now, and it looked like they had almost finished. There was still some scaffolding covering its surface but the majority of the building now looked as good as new. The red headed reporter was smiling broadly now as she approached a tall handsome man. He was immediately recognisable, his face was even more well known than the Joker's. Bruce Wayne gave an easy smile as the camera focused on him, his dark hair and blue eyes enhancing his natural charm.

I folded my arms and looked sullenly at the billionaire bachelor on the screen. Any woman in Gotham, or the world for that matter, would kill to be with him but my heart didn't even flutter as his deep, charismatic voice sounded over the speakers. There was only one voice that could make my heart pound, and I hadn't heard it for two weeks now. It was actually causing me physical pain to be away from him for so long.

The reporter had finished interviewing Wayne whilst I was in my reverie, she was now doing her finishing speech to camera.

"How reassuring to know that one of Gotham's oldest landmarks will soon be restored and better than ever. This is Vicky Vale reporting for Gotham City News, back to you Mike."

I glanced at my wrist watch, almost ten O'clock. I couldn't be late, I only had one shot at this and if I blew it the whole plan fell through. I turned away from the window of TVs and trudged on towards my target. The rain was creating a sheet in front of me now, but I could still see the sign ahead. It read;

_Gotham Pawn Shop_

I wasn't selling anything or buying anything for that matter. Not what you would usually find in that shop anyway. The man who owned it was a lot richer than a Pawn shop owner should be, that was because he dealt in another business on the side. I was after something that was strictly off the record, and I was assured this man could get it for me.

I reach the door of the grimy little store and entered. A bell tinkled announcing my arrival, and I shook the edges of my coat fiercely to disperse the water gathering on it. The shop was claustrophobic and dark, it smelt like decay and I didn't like it. I squeezed through the piles of junk and bartered belongings, making my way to the till at the far end of the store.

I saw a figure hunched over the till, his head resting in his arms. Tentatively I walked closer trying not to knock anything over, that would be a bad start. The figure didn't move when I reached the till, I coughed meaningfully but there was no response. Feeling annoyed and nervous about what I was doing I slammed my hand down on the till. The figure leapt up and looked around alarmed, it was a he and he was decidedly scruffy looking. I smiled my most charming smile and the man blinked at me bewildered.

"Hi, I'm looking for Mathias." The man frowned at me, narrowing his eyes.

"Who's asking?"

"U_mmmm_. Me." The man didn't catch the sarcasm in my voice, and nodded knowingly before gesturing for me to follow him behind the till. God this guy was stupid, he better not be Mathias.

We entered a room behind the shop, it was still dimly lit and filled to the rafters with more junk. I walked between the pillars of belongings, my head turning from side to side checking the shadowy recesses for danger.

The man stopped in front of me and indicated a door which was almost hidden by boxes. I looked at him quizzically, he just raised his eyebrows and waved me towards the door. Obviously he wasn't the man I was here to see, thank you God. I opened the door and left him standing in the storage room.

The area I was now in was a lot different to the rest of the store. There was very little in the tiny cupboard room, except a desk at the far end with a well groomed man sat behind it. The walls were bare brick and reminded me of Arkham and its blunt décor. The man looked up, I guessed this was Mathias. He was dressed in a suit and looked for all the world like a gangster, he probably was. Not for the first time I started to think if I was doing the right thing.

Mathias smiled at me wolfishly, "Miss Quinzel?" I gave a tentative smile back and nodded. Mathias stood up and extended his hand towards me, I took it and gave it a firm shake. "I hope this unorthodox meeting place won't hinder our ability to strike a deal." The grin stretched wider and my heart throbbed painfully at its likeness to another grin I knew.

"Of course not Mathias." I replied pleasantly. He clapped his hands together and looked around for something. Eventually he produced a large brown package from under his desk and placed it gently on its surface. I took a deep breath, I was really going to do this.

"Is it what I asked for?" I asked narrowing my eyes at Mathias.

"Sure," he replied leaning back in his chair casually, "Only the best."

I brought the package towards me and felt the weight of it drag my hand down as I slid it off the desk. I swallowed nervously but kept my nerves hidden from the smiling face of Mathias. Assessing the package in my hands I made a satisfied noise and placed it back down.

"And my other order?" Mathias reached back under the desk and produced a smaller package, this one was the one I was most scared about. I had come up with the idea early on in my two week suspension and now it was starting to come together, this package was the key to the whole thing. I took it off Mathias and my mouth twitched.

"Will it affect titanium?" I stared at the nondescript brown package in my hand, but I saw Mathias sit up straighter.

"Titanium, Jesus girl what are you planning here?" I looked sharply at Mathias.

"I pay you to provide this, not to ask questions!" Mathias' smile returned.

"I completely understand Miss Quinzel, so…shall we seal the deal?" I reached into my rain coat and brought out a decidedly soggy wad of cash.

"$1000, as agreed." I pushed the cash towards Mathias, he looked at it and then back at me, an evil glint in his eye.

"Well, now that I'm not asking questions about how you're using my products, I think I'll double the price." I growled, quickly leaning across the desk and grabbing Mathias by the collar.

"We _agreed_ 1000, and that's what I'll pay." Mathias grinned at me.

"Do you think I'm scared of a little girl like you? I fried bigger fish honey." He began to laugh.

I bared me teeth and hissed, "No, not me. But you should be scared of the guy I'm _helping_ with your products." Mathias glared at me.

"And who would that be?" I released him and placed a card on the table. Mathias flipped over the coloured card to reveal a Joker card, he dropped it like it was on fire and stared wide eyed at it. I didn't think Mister J would mind me using his calling card to aid his release.

Mathias was gasping for air now, so I smiled politely and gathered the two packages up.

"Thank you for your help Mathias. Be seeing you."

I made a hasty exit before Mathias snapped out of it and changed his mind about letting me out. I gave a quick nod to the scruffy man at the till and emerged back on to the wet street. Tucking the heavy packages inside my rain coat, I beat a path for home.

~*~

I was shaking as I approached the double doors leading into Arkham. Everything had been planned out, I knew what to do I just had to make sure I didn't screw it up. I clutched my bag tighter as I stepped into the main entrance, Dr Strange was waiting for me in the lobby. He didn't smile as I approached, and I wondered if he could tell what I was planning to do.

"Welcome back Dr Quinzel. I trust you had a good two weeks?" I gave a small smile and stopped in front of him. He handed me a laminated piece of card, "Here's your ID back Dr Quinzel, I think you'll understand if I don't allow you access to the Maximum security wing any more."

"Of course." I replied demurely, taking the ID off him and placing it safely in my pocket. Nodding my good bye I walked passed him, towards my office.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to go there." I muttered as the doors swung shut behind me.

I was on autopilot walking down the familiar corridors of Arkham, before I knew it I was outside my office door. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and entered, Adam looked up at my arrival. I expected a stern word or an icy glare, but to my surprise Adam's face broke into a friendly smile. I was about to return it when I reminded myself of his betrayal, it was his fault I had been suspended in the first place.

Adam's smile faded as he took in my angry expression, a guilt look appeared in its place. _Good_, I was glad he was uncomfortable.

"Harley-"

"_Dr_ Quinzel." I retorted in a hard tone. If it was possible Adam looked even more sheepish.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry. I was just worried about you, I was worried you were being influenced by-"

"Influenced!? I'm not the one hiding institutional torture Adam! You destroyed my career." Adam's temper suddenly rose to match mine.

"_I_ destroyed it!? Come on Harley are you really going to believe that. Monty and Strange have had it in for you ever since you got your doctorate." I clenched my teeth together.

"That's not the point. You told them about my suspicions which gave them an excuse to get rid of me. I was _fine_ before."

Adam sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand, "Fine? Harley, you were being affected by that…that-" I narrowed my eyes.

"Go on. Say it. SAY IT!?"

"That…freak." I shut my eyes tight and focused on breathing slowly. I couldn't lose it, not today. Everything had to go well.

"Okay, fine. You were worried. But why did you get me suspended and now probably demoted. That wasn't helping me." Adam's anger subsided.

"I can't say I'm sorry any more Harley. I'm your friend, you should know I mean it." My annoyance at him still remain, but my fury at him right now disappeared. Adam was probably the closest thing I had to a friend in this place, and I was going to throw it away. I didn't have to, it wasn't too late to pull out. But I knew deep down I wouldn't back down now, there was one person I _couldn't_ live without.

We spent the rest of the day like nothing had changed, I effectively forgave Adam and he thought I was back to my normal self now that I couldn't go to Maximum security. I had been demoted, I had less responsibility Adam lead most of our session and made the final diagnosis. But my mind was far away from the repetitive interviews with minor patients, it was in room 8 of section E.

~*~

6 pm, clock out time. Most of the staff had left, Adam had said a cheery good bye and left believing he would see me tomorrow. I didn't have the heart to hint to him I wouldn't be returning.

The only people left would be the Warden and a few members of staff in Maximum security, oh and me. I wasn't nervous any more; a strange sense of calm had over taken me and my mind was going over and over the plan.

I waited until seven and then proceeded to pack up my things. I had to put on a show for the cameras, they needed to believe I had just stayed late so no one came looking for me. I shouldered my bag containing Mathias' packages and stepped out into the corridor. I strode purposefully towards the Warden's booth, making sure my face was impassive.

I gave a guilty smile to the Warden as I knocked on the glass.

"Hi, sorry this is so late, but I want to sort this out before tomorrow." The warden looked up slowly from his paper, a pissed off expression saturating his features.

"What is it? Are you authorised to be here?" I gave an innocent smile and nodded.

"Mmm hmm. Dr Strange needed help with filing some of the patients reports. That's what I need, can you find the file on Daniel Zane? We need to go over it again before we diagnose him and it has to be done tonight." The Warden listened to my performance with little interest, getting up stiffly from his chair.

"Bloody Strange, his surname really does suit him." He muttered as he walked through a door behind him into the admin room. I gave a grin at his remark, but quickly got back to the job in hand.

I had requested a name at the far end of the alphabet for a reason, I had about ten minutes before he got back. Phase one was in effect.

I went to the side door that led from the corridor into the booth and deftly picked the lock. I had been practicing for two weeks on locks in my apartment. The lock clicked and the door opened smoothly, so far so good. I rushed over to the control panel covered in monitors displaying various images of the asylum. I scanned the array of buttons in front of me, my heart constricted slightly but I had prepared. I found the record button and pressed it. A red 'R' appeared in the corner of the monitors, I waited for 20 seconds making sure no one crossed the screens before stopping the recording. I then found the loop switch and flicked, the image jumped for a second and then returned to normal. That was easier than I thought it would have been.

I got out of the booth as I heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and shut the door behind me. I just hoped the Warden didn't notice the door was unlocked. He walked back in and waved the file in my direction, I reached through the hole in the glass and took it.

"Thanks." The warden grunted and flopped back in his chair, opening his newspaper noisily.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled. I suppressed a laugh as I left, how had no one else escaped this place with such unenthusiastic security?

I now made my way towards the Maximum security gate, hoping my improvement of the CCTV would hide me from interruptions. The imposing titanium steel of the security gates barred my way, but I had come prepared. I knew explosive wouldn't do the job, plus they would have alerted my presence to the whole asylum. I glanced at the security guard cabin, and there was no one.

God this was getting easier by the minute, I guessed he thought everyone who needed to be in Maximum security was already in there. I celebrated the lacks security in this place.

I took out the smaller of Mathias' packages and stood in front of the metal door. I couldn't wait for too long in case the security guard got back, I put on a breathing mask and took out a glass bottle from the package. A large label on its cover read;

_Hydrochloric acid_

_Highly corrosive_

Unscrewing the lid I pulled out a pipette and sucked some of the harsh smelling chemical up. Standing, I squirted it onto the bulky hinges, immediately they started to smoke and hiss. I stepped back holding the mask in place and waited. When the smoking stopped I approached and gingerly removed my mask, the air smelt like metal. I wrinkled my nose as I slipped on a pair of industrial gloves and grabbed the melted hinges. Heaving with all my strength there was a screech and the door swung open. I hurriedly stuffed the mask and gloves into my bag, carefully sealing the bottle and repackaging it. I had limited time now, some would notice that, but at least I had ensured it was open for the return journey.

I belted down the stairs into the lower levels listening out for the sound of any one in the corridors below. I was almost there, section E door 8. I saw it down the hall and I lengthened my stride. I skidded to a halt and rummaged in my bag for a thin slip of paper. Knelling down I slid it under the door of the Mister J's cell. I recited the note in my head;

_Knock twice when you read this, and stand back._

_Harley_

I waited, tense and alert. Please don't let me be found out now, not when I was so close. Finally, the sound of two booming knocks echoed down the corridor, my heart jumped in my chest at the thought that he was so near to me. I shook off my feelings for the moment and concentrated on the job in hand.

I brought out the second, bigger of Mathias' packages. I fixed the four sticks of dynamite to each corner of the door and set the charger in the middle. I punched in one minute on the timer and activated it. Sprinting to the end of the corridor I ducked down and covered my ears. Once the explosion went off, we would only have limited time to get out. I bit my lip and prepared for the blast, I had done it no matter what happened next.

The seconds counted down;

_5…_

…_4…_

…_3…_

…_2…_

…_1…_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BOOM!!!

The explosion made my ears ring, and sent shockwaves rocking through my body. There was a loud clanging as the door was blown forward and hit the wall on the other side of the corridor. Brick dust and chunks of rubble filled the air and I covered my mouth with a sleeve as I got up from my crouch.

After the explosion the corridor was deathly quiet, I waited, hoping that the Joker had obeyed my message. Out of the cloud of settling dust I saw a figure emerge. My heart leapt and I felt a huge grin split my face, as the familiar hunched silhouette of the Joker materialised.

He walked casually through the destruction, his gait had a slight bounce to it almost like he was about to start skipping.

"Hell_ooooo_ beautiful."

"Hi puddin'" I quipped back, I was still tense form the explosion but his greeting had made me feel light headed. A grin appeared on his face as he came towards me, and his hand flicked up holding my piece of paper.

"I bel_iiiiieve_ this is yours Harley Quinn." I took my message off of him, I was suddenly calm even though we were in the middle of a break out. Having him near me made me relax, I felt at home.

"How are you Mister J?" He giggled at the use of the nickname he had thought up.

"A lot better now that I've been spr_unnnng_ from the joint." He looked sideways at me, "You clever little minx you, I never thought you had a criminal side Miss Qu_innnn_." I shrugged and grinned back at him.

"I guess you must be a bad influence." He leant towards me and my breath caught in my throat, but just then a loud wailing started. The alarm, I guess someone had heard the explosion then.

The Joker looked up, squinting like he was trying to pin point where the noise was coming from.

"H_mmm_. I think we'll have to finish our conversation another time tootes." He walked passed me and headed for the stairs, I followed quickly behind. When we reached the improved security gates he stopped and raised his eyebrows at me.

"My, my, you have been a busy b_eeeeeee_." I heard the sound of running footsteps over the alarm and sped up, but the Joker didn't follow me. I turned and saw him starting down the corridor leading towards the warden's booth.

"Mister J! What are you doing? The exit is this way."

"I have to get my effects Harley Quinn." He shot over his shoulder, not bothering to stop his casual saunter. "Don't wo_rrrrry_ I'm a big boy, I can look after mysel_fffff_."

I was torn. I knew hanging around in this corridor wasn't the best idea, but I didn't want to just leave the man I had gone through all this trouble for. Then again, he was right. I had got him out of his cell, getting out of the building should be no problem for the Clown Prince of crime. Still I couldn't quell the fear that I would never see him again if I let him go.

The footsteps were louder now and I could hear shouting. _Don't just stand here like a lemon Harley, RUN! _I followed my advice and bolted for the exit. Mister J had said we would finish our conversation, I would just have to trust him. After all, he owed me.

The lobby was in sight and I laughed as freedom seemed within reach. But I had spoken too soon, a particularly burly security guard suddenly blocked my path and I skidded to a halt. He bared his teeth at me and extracted a truncheon from a leather thong on his belt.

As intimidating as he was, I wasn't about to get this far and not succeed. I sucked in my breath and prayed that my weekly gymnastic sessions had paid off. I raised my arms over my head and bent my knees. The guard began to advance his weapon raised, I launched myself with all my strength into a front flip towards him. As I righted myself I used the momentum to fly into the air in front of him and aimed a vicious kick at his head. He didn't have time to defend himself, my foot connected with his temple and he collapsed in a heap.

I let out a high, tense laugh that had been easier than I was expecting. Acrobatics really did come in useful, I would never have thought I would have put them to use here. With the way clear I barrelled through the doors into the lobby and out onto Arkham Island. The nigh air hit me in the face but I didn't slow down, I could hear the sound of pursuit and I pushed my legs harder.

I felt the hand close around my arm before it pulled me to the ground. My head struck the concrete, a white flash obscuring my vision. I didn't let the pain paralyse me, quickly jumping up to face my assailant. Monty stood there glaring at me, this guy just kept turning up like a bad penny.

"Quinzel, I should've known you would try a stunt like this. You won't get away with this, we've got…_back-up_ coming."

"I won't get away with this? Honey, I just did." Monty growled and made a grab for my arm again, but I was getting used to fighting now and I quickly slammed my fist into his nose producing a satisfying crunch. Monty dropped to his knees clutching his nose, blood gushed from between his fingers.

"Now I'd _love_ to stay and chat but I've got to make my getaway. I hope we meet again, I've got a score to settle." I turned on my heels and dashed for my car which was sitting innocently in the staff car park.

As I reached it an army of policemen ran passed me towards Arkham, and I couldn't help but smirk as they missed me. I went to get into the driver's seat when a light above caught my attention. It looked like a spotlight coming from the city, but it was casting a shadow on the cloudy night sky. It was a hazy outline but I was a citizen of Gotham and so knew that signal off by heart. So that's Monty had meant by _back-up_.

I hurriedly got in my car and started it up. There was a sudden explosion from the side of the main building and I could see debris flying in all directions. It was followed by the sound of insane, high pitched laughter, and I briefly caught a glimpse of a figure running off into the night. Mister J was alright, he had found his own way out.

I accelerated for the bridge off the Narrows and took one last look at the building in my rear view mirror. My heart skipped a beat, my throat constricting in fear. It was only for a minute, but I could have sworn I saw the silhouette of a large _bat_ crouching on the roof of Arkham Asylum as raced towards Gotham City.

~*~

I slammed the door to my apartment and sank to the floor. I had done it, he was free. But what now? I had no job, the love of my life was lost to me, and sooner or later they would figure out I was behind it all and I would be a criminal on the run. _Great move Harley, always using your brain as usual_.Harley

I grudgingly got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. It had been a long day, and I had to think about what I was going to do next. The apartment was dark but I didn't want to turn any lights on, my head was throbbing from where Monty had thrown me down. I let out a sigh and walked back into the living room, my eyes were beginning to adjust and the clouds were finally clearing. Thin streams of moonlight slanted across the room, disappearing every now and again as a stray cloud drifted across the moon.

I stared out of the window at Gotham, its lights twinkling in the night. You wouldn't think it was one of the most dangerous cities in the world looking at it now. It looked peaceful, and distant. I wondered where the Joker was, and what _he_ was going to do next. He probably hadn't given me a second thought now that he was out, my stomach sank at the idea.

I drained the glass and turned to take it back to the kitchen. My eye moved to the full length mirror on the wall, and my heart pounded painfully. A pale image stared back at me, ghostly and lean. Getting scared by my own reflection again, if I wasn't careful I would get sectioned instead of arrested. I bet Monty would _love_ that.

The reflection moved, and my blood froze. I hadn't moved, so what the hell was that? The reflection grinned and I suddenly noticed how dark the eyes were and how wide and red the smile was. I dropped the glass in surprise, it smashed loudly on the floor. I was too shocked to scream, but my fear subsided as the reflection detached itself from the mirror and I recognised it.

"Mister J! You scared the life out of me." I gasped as he sauntered towards me an amused grin on his face. He had changed out of his Arkham jump suit and was now dressed in his infamous purple outfit. His face was covered in its signature make up as well, and I could barely see the Joker I had known for the past few weeks under it. It made him a lot scarier, and even I felt a twinge of fear as he got closer.

"Sorry to burst in on you like thi_ssssss_ Harl. But I did say we were going to finish our little…_conversation_." His voice was low, and there was a light growl to it. I shivered in delight at his sudden proximity, the war paint forgotten instantly. I could smell the grease paint on him he was so close and also a faint musty smell, I guess his clothes had been in storage for a year now.

"How did you find me?" The Joker giggled.

"Give me some credit, I can r_eeeeead_ you know." I raised my eyebrows, but my mouth was turned up at the corners in a playful smile.

"You read my file? When?" The Joker turned away from me and started examining the room.

"Oh, while I was getting my stuff."

"You had time to read my file in the middle of a break out?" I scoffed. He looked at me over his shoulder and his eyes burned into me.

"Don't ever underestimate me Harley Quinn. That's the first r_uuuuuule_ you'll need to learn if you're gonna join my t_eeeeeaaam_." I blanched.

"Join your team?"

"Yeah, I think you passed the entry exam pretty w_ellll_. Don't you?" He bounced on his heels as he swivelled to face me again, his hands clasped behind his back. I paused for a minute and then nodded dumbly. God, for someone with a Doctorate in Psychology I sure could act stupid sometimes. The Joker beamed at me and I couldn't help but beam back.

"Welcome to the gang Harley!" He crowed before leaping across the room and embracing me.

My whole body felt like it was on fire, I couldn't stand and yet at the same time I never wanted it to end. The Joker released me but kept his hands firmly on my shoulders. His eyes darted over my face analysing my reaction to this sudden contact, and then before I knew it his lips crashed down on mine.

I couldn't think or feel anything but him, my mouth burned under his. All I wanted was to be closer to him, my hands found his mess of hair and entangled themselves in it. His hands slid from my shoulders onto my waist, tracing fire as they did. I pulled myself closer, gripping his hair tighter. The Joker growled and gripped me around the waist causing pain to shoot up my spine. I didn't care, I _liked_ it. Our mouths moved together, but as soon as the heat between us felt like a small sun the Joker pushed me away.

I leant against the wall gasping for air. He stood looking at me in an odd way, his head cocked to one side like a dog. My vision was blurred and the whole body was tingling from out vicious encounter. The Joker spoke first.

"Why do you like me Harley?" His voice was earnest and it frightened me.

"What do you mean?"

"I m_eeeeaan_. Why were you willing to get closer to me than anyone else would? Mentally and…_physicalyyyyyy_." I frowned.

"I-I… I dunno. I didn't plan it if that's what you mean, it just kind of…_happened_." The Joker's grim expression vanished, and he burst into maniacal laughter.

"Correct answer kidd_oooo_." I moved around to my sofa and sat down heavily on it, my head resting in my hands.

"Ooooooo, I guess I just got attracted to taking an unpredictable route. My whole life has been planned so far and I think I just wanted to break out of that. Liberate myself." The Joker sat down beside me, his one arm resting behind my head.

"You know, if you r_eeeeeaally_ want to liberate yourself, I know an effective way." I took a sideways look at him, a wolfish grin stretched across his face. I could see why people were so terrified of this man, why couldn't I act the way everyone else did?

"How? Isn't breaking a murderous psychopath out of Arkham enough?" The Joker pouted at me.

"Is that really what you think of m_eeeeeee_?" I groaned and placed my head back in my hands.

"No."

"Well, a break out is liberating, in more ways than one." He gave a high pitched laugh, "but there is a better way." He scooted towards me and leant his head closer. His voice was gruff and menacing as he spoke.

"Kill somebody."

I recoiled from him, a horrified expression on my face. "No, I would never…"

"Wouldn't you?" His eyes were locked with mine now.

"No! You're the murderer, not me!" I was getting more agitated by this sudden turn in the conversation, and my voice was rising rapidly.

"I don't like to think of myself as a murdere_rrrrrr_. I'm more of a…_free radical_."

"Who kills people." The Joker laughed at me.

"God, you're really obsessed with this whole 'killing is bad' idea aren't you?" I snorted.

"That's because it _is_."

He shifted his position and gestured with his hands, "Look. If you want to liberate yourself, you have to stop thinking like the sheep the citizens of this city a_rrrre_. Think outside the box. Some people deserve to be killed, they n_eeeeeed_ to be killed." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Are you telling me that you've never wanted to cause ha_rrrrm_ to another human being?" His voice was soft and hypnotising, and it took me awhile to think about what he had said. I opened my mouth and then shut it again, I looked like a fish. The Joker's grin turned triumphant.

"S_eeeeeee_. Acting on that impulse is the only way you'll be truly liberated. Break society's rules, introduce a little…_anarchy_."

I couldn't respond because he was right. I knew someone I would love to make suffer, but did I have the nerve to act on it? Before I could confess the truth of his words, Joker stood up and started walking towards my door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He turned and shrugged.

"I don't kn_oooooow_ yet."

"Did you really mean it, you know, about me joining you?" The Joker gave a theatrical nod, and then held up a finger a comical stern look on his face.

"As long as you '_liberaaaaate_' yourself Harley Quinn." With that he gave a wild laugh and walked out of my door.

I was left standing in the middle of my dark living room, with a shocked expression and a pounding headache.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A short chapter to finish part one. I'm working on part two as we speak, so don't worry it will be posted as the same story so just watch your alerts if you have one for this story. Thanks to everyone reading, I'm really staggered by the response this story has got so cheers to you all. Enjoy and read and review as always! :)**

Chapter 11

I had no where else to go, no one else to trust. Besides I was through abiding by the rules, they had gotten me no where. So, I was going to do the only thing I could, I was going to play the Joker's game.

It was two days after the break out. I hadn't left my apartment as I was sure the city would be crawling with policemen searching for the Joker, and most probably Batman was flying around somewhere out there. I still wasn't sure if he had seen me that night, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

I hadn't exactly agreed to anything after the Joker had left, but my mind had been racing going over his words again and again. He had a point, plus I wasn't exactly going to be welcome in civilised society after what I had done so why play by their rules?

A parcel had arrived for me the next day. It contained a note and a switch blade, but whoever posted it was gone by the time I opened the door. The note was written in scratchy letters on a small piece of paper.

_Given you time to think about it. _

_Happy hunting, and make it spontaneous._

Spontaneous, what the hell did that mean? I knew the Joker hated plans, and I didn't really think I wanted to plan what I was about to do. And why had he given me his knife, obviously he didn't want it to be a quick death.

I knew I couldn't just walk back into Arkham, I was bound to get arrested. So I would have to use a disguise to gain access. Maybe that was for the better, I had a feeling Harleen Quinzel was as good as dead now anyway.

After two days of doing nothing I needed to act. I decided to just see what happened as I went along; I bet the Joker would have loved that idea. I made my way down the high street first and stopped off in a Fancy Dress shop, I knew exactly what I was looking for. As soon as I was ready I continued on to the Narrows, and Arkham Asylum.

~*~

I walked purposefully down the corridor. A guard shouted at me and ran towards me.

"Hey you! Where do you think you're going?"

I didn't think twice about it, as he ran to my side I brought up my fist stunning him. I then whirled around and kicked him firmly in the chest knocking him to the floor. I looked down at his shocked and bruised form smiling brightly.

"Just going to see an old friend, don't get up hon." I brought my heel down on his forehead and left the unconscious guard.

My outfit worked then, no one had recognised me when I came in. I was now in Maximum security after beating the security guard at the still mangled gates and now that last one. This was turning out to be _too_ easy. And fun!

I skipped along the rest of the corridor, until I reached the door I was looking for.

_Dr Montgomery Wright_

_Dr of Psychology_

I grinned and pushed the door open, stepping into the office with a flourish. Monty looked up from his desk as I entered and stared. I had to admit my outfit was very eye catching, but so what if Monty wanted to leer let him, it would be last thing those eyes ever saw anyway.

I smoothed down the short skirt I was wearing and held my arms in the air, doing a twirl.

"So, what do 'ya think? Does it suit me?" Monty's mouth dropped open at the sound of my voice and he slowly stood up.

"Harley, is that you?"

"Yup." I said nodded my head vigorously.

"Oh my God, he's driven you mad." I frowned and put my hands on my hips.

"If you're talking about Mister J he has _driven_ me mad. He's done more for me than you lot ever did." Monty's shock dissolved and he suddenly looked very angry.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here again. After what you pulled, do you realise what you've done?"

I laughed. It was a manic, wild laugh and it felt…_good_. Monty looked terrified as I danced in front of him.

"Oooooh, sorry hon. I'm afraid that what I did two nights ago is going to be the least of your worries in a minute." I turned back to the door and locked it securely.

"Harleen what are you doing?" Monty was walking round his desk now, I faced him quickly drawing the switch blade the Joker had given me as I did.

"Don't move!" Monty froze his confused expression rapidly changing to one of fear. He held his hands up in front of him.

"Whoa, Harley let's not be hasty."

"Hasty! Oh no Monty, I'm definitely not going to be hasty." I advanced on him slowly with the knife. "You see, I'm going to take…my…time and _enjoy_ this." Monty started backing up behinds his desk again, and I jabbed the knife towards him causing him to collapse in his chair.

"You're not thinking straight Harl, we'll get you some help." His voice was high with fright now, and I couldn't help giggling at the absurdness of the situation. A few weeks ago he had been threatening me and torturing Mister J, how the tables had turned.

A wolfish smile spread across my face as I realised I was having fun, and I really did feel…_liberated_. Monty took my pause for second thoughts and began to laugh nervously.

"You're being silly Quinzel, come on you don't want to make things worse for yourself."

"Two weeks ago I said you'd pay for what you were doing to Mister J," I gave a short laugh at the rhyme, "And unfortunately for you Monty baby, I'm a girl of my word." I reached forward and grabbed his tie, yanking him towards me.

Monty squealed like a girl as I ran the knife over his face. "Harleen please, please don't do this. PLEASE, HARLEEN!!"

I looked at him innocently, hitting him on the nose with the knife like I was scolding a child.

"Oh no. I forgot to tell you, it's not Harleen anymore." Monty appeared stunned.

"W-what do you mean?" I pulled him closer until our noses were almost touching, the blade pressing into his neck. A drop of red appeared and dripped down his collar. I put more pressure on the knife causing Monty to gasp in pain and screw his eyes shut. A wicked grin stretched across my face, as I replied in a dangerously low voice.

"Call me Harley Quinn."

**End of part 1**


	12. Part 2: Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took soooooo very long but I was on holiday for a week. Here's the beginning of part two. Part two might take a little longer to finish than part one because I'm am going to Uni soon, just have patients ok. As always read and review, I love reading what you think of the chapters and of course enjoy :)**

Part 2

Chapter1

The female cashier had her had raised above her head, and was shaking uncontrollably. Her wide eyes were fixed on the sawn-off shotgun I had pointed at her, a cruel smile twisted my lips at the sight of her obvious terror.

It had been a month since I had joined the Joker by killing Monty. I figured I had been affected more than I thought by Mister J, as I still didn't regret what I had done. I had enjoyed it, that night I had become Harley Quinn for good and I hadn't looked back since.

They had found the body the next morning, only being able to identify it as Monty by his dental records. I had got carried away. They traced it back to me, but by the time they got to my apartment I was long gone. The Joker had been waiting for me, he had somehow known I would yield eventually and was ready to take me away from my old life. We had gone to a warehouse on the edge of Gotham docks, a group of his men (the ones that had avoided capture) were also there. It wasn't exactly five star living, but Mister J was there and that was all that mattered to me.

I shoved the end of the gun towards the cashier causing her to flinch away. This provoked a high cold laugh from me which echoed around the high ceilinged room. A very familiar, nasal voice answered me.

"Now, now H_aaaaar_ley. Be nice to the lady, she's going to help me acquire what I'm her_eeeeeeee_ to get. _Hmmm_?"

The cashier's eyes left the gun that was aimed at her and settled on something over my shoulder. My grin widened as I heard his approaching footsteps. I could sense his closeness and my body shivered in response, the cashier seemed more terrified of the person behind me than of the gun. I couldn't blame her really.

The Joker placed an arm on my shoulder and pushed me to one side so he could look directly at the frightened woman. I lowered my gun, but kept a keen eye on her and my surroundings looking for things that could threaten my angel's life. I glanced at his back as he leant towards the terrified woman, his purple jacket standing out amongst the plain clothes of the other people in the bank.

His men were stationed around the edges of the room, marking various cashiers and managers. They wore plain clothes as well, but their faces were covered by clown masks. I, like the Joker, stood out from the crowd. The Joker had liked the costume I had worn for my meeting with Monty and said I should keep it. I had made a few modifications, and now it mirrored my change in life style perfectly.

The outfit I had used that night was a traditional Harlequin costume. I had decided that if was going to switch to Mister J's way of thinking, I should do a proper job. I was now wearing a vest top with the red and black diamond pattern of a Harlequin on it, and a black skirt. I also had knee high boots with flat soles and hard toes, which were effective when I gave a well-aimed kick. My blonde hair was tied up in pigtails, and I wore a small black mask to cover my eyes.

I tossed my pigtails as I watched the Joker with the cashier, I couldn't help a flash of anger go through me as he got an inch from her face. The Joker grinned at her and rested his hands on the counter.

"Listen doll, I've got a schedule to keep. So if you could just open the safe for me, I'll be out of her_eeeeeee_." The cashier blinked blankly at the Joker, not a good move.

"I don't have the code…s-sir." The Joker titled his head to one side, his eyes narrowing.

"I kn_oooooow_. Go and _get_ the code, and then open the safe…pl_eeeeaaaase_." He reached into his pocket and produced his switch blade. Flicking it open he pushed it under the woman's chin, I could see the gleam of sweat on her forehead.

"Okay sir. One moment."

"G_oooooood_ g_iiiiiiir_l." The cashier dashed off along the counter towards one of the more senior looking men who one of the Joker's boys was pointing a gun at. Mister J turned and rested his elbows on the counter, he looked at me and winked. My heart leapt, a familiar feeling now, I bounced on my heels and giggled causing him to grin even more.

He pushed off from the counter and motioned me to follow him, he made his way over to where the woman was whispering frantically to the manager. I smiled as I watched his back bounce up and down, Mister J's skipping style of walk was almost as familiar as his voice to me now.

The woman stopped talking as the Joker reached them, she gave him a wide eyed stare before looking at the manager she was speaking to. He took a different approach to the cashier's timid attitude, he puffed out his chest and tried to look unafraid, but naturally he failed.

"H_eeeey_ there," Mister J drawled, "I just wanted to make sure you got the r_iiiight_ code."

Despite his attempt at bravado, it was the cashier that spoke not the manager. I smirked at his pathetic display and obvious cowardice, the ordinary people really were _idiots_.

"_Right_ code? But there's only one safe…sir." Mister J shook his index finger at her in a scolding way.

"Ah ah a_hhhhhhh_. I kn_ooooow_ there's another safe, one that _doesn't_ contain money. Th_aaaaaat_'s the one I want."

The woman and the manager stared at the Joker, he stared back a dark and dangerous look in his eyes. One that I had come to know quite well in the past month. The cashier glanced briefly at the manager, a puzzled expression on her face; the manager closed his eyes, visibly deflating in front of me and spoke reluctantly.

"How do you even know about the other safe?" The cashier looked dumbstruck, evidently not many people knew about this mystery safe, I hadn't known it existed until two minutes ago. Mister J tapped his nose and smiled slyly at the manager.

"I have my methods." Yeah, and I knew exactly what those methods were. The manager seemed to come to the conclusion that he _didn't_ want to know about the _methods_ and hurried over to a nearby computer.

I glanced around the room whilst he busied himself with the keyboard. Various members of the public were lying on the floor, their hands pressed firmly over their heads. This scene would have shocked me before, and now I was a part of it feeling quite at home.

The manager had stopped typing, Mister J was tapping impatiently on the counter, the female cashier watching him nervously. The man trotted back over, sweat was now pouring down his face. He skidded to a halt and swallowed before looking at the fidgety Joker.

"The code…is protected. I can't get to it…sorry." The Joker licked his lips and swivelled to look pointedly at me. I grinned and raised the shotgun, aiming straight at the manager's forehead. He began to shake and the Joker smiled at his reaction.

"W_eeeeeell_…"

The manager began to cry, I rolled my eyes and cocked the gun.

"I'm-I'm sorry sir…I can't access the code." The Joker nodded once, and then quick as a flash launched himself over the counter and rammed his switch blade into the manager's mouth.

"Get…the…c_oooooooode_." He pushed the hysterical man away, who staggered back towards the computer a look of defeat on his face. A minute later he returned and nodded at Mister J. The Joker clapped him on the back and pushed towards an open door behind the counter. I giggled at the terrified cashier and leapt gracefully over the counter following the two men.

The manager led us down a set of stairs and passed the thick steel door that _apparently_ was to the only safe in the bank. After what seemed like an infinite number of steps we reached a concrete and steel basement. Everywhere I went lately seemed to be below ground.

He stopped outside a similar looking door to the one we had passed earlier. The Joker flicked his knife impatiently as the manager knelt down to type in the access code. I came to stand beside him resting the heavy shotgun on my shoulder.

"So…what we here for Mister J?" The Joker didn't look at me as he answered.

"Something very valuable, and ve_rrrrrry_…_useful_." I saw the manager's gaze flicker over his shoulder towards us. There was a beep and the door groaned as it opened. Inside, the safe was empty except for a single wooden crate; it was the size of a washing machine and seemed totally unremarkable. I looked quizzically at the Joker but he was focused on the crate.

He reached into his jacket and produced a radio from a pocket somewhere inside of it.

"Ok_aaaaay_ boys, pick up time."

There was an ominous rumble and a horrendous explosion above our heads. Something had smashed through the outer walls of the bank, this was our escape route. The Joker turned to me and gave me the nod to go to work.

I ran back up to where chaos had taken hold in the lobby of the bank. A large, heavily armoured truck was stuck half way through one wall of the bank. Three men jumped out of the cab and ran towards where I was standing. Meanwhile, the rest of Mister J's men were shouting at the screaming people on the floor and around the room.

I pointed the three men back the way I had come, and they ran off clutching various wires and pulleys. I scanned the room quickly and saw out of the corner of my eye one of the cashier women slip her hand under the counter. I quickly brought the shotgun up to eye level and fired a loud shout at the exact spot on the counter where her hand had been.

With a squeal she leapt back and held her hands high in the air. I rushed over and shoved the gun in her face.

"What did you just press?!" She didn't answer and the familiar anger began to bubble inside of me.

"What did you press!!!?" Her lip wobbled as I pushed the gun against her cheek. I could see her cracking inside as she tried to avoid the barrel of the gun.

"I pressed the silent alarm!" She just about screamed it at me, and I bared my teeth at her as I rammed the butt of the gun into her chin.

"Who was it calling?" I hissed menacingly to the woman who was cowering in the foetal position on the floor. She just whimpered at me, and I looked around frustrated.

There were still at least ten of the Joker's men in the room, but I wasn't sure if they would be able to hold of an attack from a SWAT team. It didn't really matter, as long as they stalled them long enough for us to get away with the prize, they were dispensable.

I strained my ears for the sound of sirens, or any fast moving vehicles. Suddenly there was a squeal of tyres and the roar of an engine. I tensed myself for the sound of more pulling up, there was always an army of cops for these kind of robberies. But no other sounds came. I frowned and looked around, everything had calmed down, no one was screaming anymore. I could see the street bathed in sunlight through the gap the truck had created. There was no one. _Weird_.

I was just about to go and check on the Joker when the sound of breaking glass made me whirl round and face the main entrance of the bank. The glass doors that opened onto the street were in pieces and a large black figure was crouched in front of them. Like it had just flown through the doors.

My heart froze at the sight of the heavily cloaked man as he straightened up to reveal a masked face with two pointed ears above his head.

The Batman was here.

I quickly fired two shots at the stationary figure, but they didn't appear to impact at all. I threw down the now empty shotgun and barked an order at the surrounding clowns.

"Get him!!!"

They left their targets in a hurry but slowed when they neared the intimidating form before them. I growled and flipped over the counter landing with one arm thrown out behind me for balance. I got up slowly and placed a hand on my hip, analysing the infamous vigilante. He stared back, with cold, blue eyes.

"Well, well. Looks like the famous Batman has decided to crash our party boys. We can't have that can we?" The goons sniggered and shook their heads, lifting their guns ready. I had a feeling their weapons would be as useless as my shotgun, it looked like hand to hand was the only way to deal with this guy. And I had had the practice.

I slipped on two sets of knuckle dusters onto my hands and raised them in front of me. The clowns opened fire on the Batman and apart from the odd ping of ammunition glancing off him, the result was much the same. After they had emptied their guns he was still standing placid and calm.

I sucked in my breath and ran towards him with a wild shriek. He blocked my first punch but my second hit home and jerked his head back. He grabbed both my wrists and pulled them hard nearly yanking my arms from their sockets. I grimaced and walked up his chest until I was horizontal. I then pushed off pulling my wrists free and giving him a vicious kick to the head as I spun around in mid air. I landed gracefully on the floor facing away from my opponent, but I heard him begin to move towards me.

Luckily my display of violence had encouraged the Joker's useless mob to help out. Before the Batman could grab me from behind he was rushed by ten clowns. I quickly skipped away from the scuffle and turned to appraise my handy work.

The Batman was struggling to free himself from the melee, but I knew it wouldn't be long. Thankfully the Joker suddenly appeared at my elbow, followed slowly behind by the three men now heaving a very heavy crate between them.

Mister J looked from me to the scrum in front of him, and then let out a wild laugh.

"Looks like you've been busy while I've been away, eh H_aaaaarrley_?" I grinned back at him, and turned to watch the men load the crate onto the truck. The Joker was looking the same way and he gestured dramatically towards the vehicle.

"Sh_aaaalll_ we my dear?" I linked arms with him and we started walking sedately towards the waiting truck.

"Not going to fight the Batman today puddin'?" I asked coyly. Mister J jumped lightly into the driver's seat and I hopped into the passenger side.

"Nope, today I'm gonna let my boys h_aaaaaan_dle him. They'll be plenty of time for me to have a g_oooooo _later."

He shifted the truck into reverse and pulled out of the rubble of the bank. I watched as the Batman finally broke free, but was too late as we skidded off down the road in a cloud of smoke.

I glanced into the back of the truck as we hurtled down the street at god knows what speed. I could just make out the three remaining goons and the large crate resting between them. There were bold red letters printed on the side of it that I hadn't had a chance to read before. I squinted into the gloom trying to make out the lettering. I raised my eyebrows when I finally read it, and glanced briefly at the quietly giggling Joker beside me. He licked his lips and gripped the steering wheel tighter, I loved him, but I hated it when he drove. He wasn't looking at me and most definetly wasn't going to tell me what all that back there was about. Not yet anyway. I stared out the windscreen, biting my lip in thought.

What was he planning, oh right he _didn't_ plan. But the crate was more intriguing than ever, and I couldn't shake it from my thoughts as the words;

_Wayne Tech_

Burnt clearly in my mind.


	13. P 2: Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Like I said before this section will take a bit longer as I am now in Uni, can't find the time as much. Here's chapter two, shorter than usual. Hope you enjoy and thanks for being patient. :)**

Chapter 2

"Police report that the robbery took place this morning, and that witnesses confirm the involvement of the Joker. The Joker recently escaped from Arkham asylum with the help of a Doctor there, one Harleen Quinzel. She was also seen here today, evidently aiding the Joker in his crimes.

Police have yet to find them, and the city is asking; with the Batman no longer considered a hero of the people, who will bring this mad man to justice?

This is Vicky Vale reporting for Gotham City News."

I snorted at the red headed woman on the screen, and stretched in the arm chair. I switched off the telly with the remote and swivelled around in the chair.

The Joker was sat at a small, rickety table behind me, and I gripped the back of the chair as I watched him anxiously. He was bent a piece of paper studiously writing on it, his brow was furrowed and his eyes were focused in concentration. He wasn't wearing any make-up as there was just the two of us in the small office above the warehouse. He had his pale blue shirt on, which was covered in hexagonal shapes and his braces hung down off his trousers. As I watched his tongue poked out a little, a sign of deep thought.

A derelict warehouse wasn't exactly something I would've chosen to live in, but as the Joker was an escaped convict and I was his partner in crime I supposed it was the best we could do. The small office we were in now was located up a very precarious set of wrought iron stairs; it had two large bay windows on one wall allowing a good view of the work floor below. The Joker often stood and surveyed his men as they worked below him, lugging great big boxes around and shouting at each other.

They were down there now, not doing much just sitting around playing cards. There were eight of them, only five of the ten men had made it back to the warehouse after their run in with the Batman. The Joker had punished them for cowardice and letting the Batman get away, most of them need hospital treatment now. Mister J sure was imaginative when it came to punishments.

The men had been speculating about the crate and what the Joker was planning, "The boss likes to keep things pretty close to the chest" they would say. I knew the truth though, Mister J never planned anything or if he did he always liked to say he didn't. I reckoned he just made it up as he went along, adding to the chaos, his favourite hobby. Even so, I had a feeling this time it was different, this time it felt…_calculated_.

Smiling, I got up off the chair and walked slowly behind him. I couldn't decipher Mister J's short hand, and I gritted my teeth in frustration. Ever since the robbery this morning, all I could think about was that crate. Why did he need something from Wayne Tech? What the hell was in it?

The Joker stopped his scribbling and turned his head slightly to look at me over his shoulder. I gave an innocent smile and walked around the table to sit in the seat opposite to him. He followed me with his dark eyes and didn't stop staring when I sat down.

He tilted his head to the side in that puppy like fashion that I loved, and set his pencil down.

"You know Harley, I've been thinkin_gggggg_. That mask of yours…I feel it's time to find an alternative." I frowned and looked over at my mask which was draped over the arm chair I had just left.

"What's wrong with it? Nobody recognised me in Arkham when I wore it, the only reason they figured out it was me was because they found my finger prints in Monty's office."

The Joker shook his head causing his green tinted hair to fall into his face. He pushed it back and grinned at me.

"N_oooooo_. It does its job fine. It just gives off a…_Batman_ vibe." His face lost its humour as he spat out that name.

I knew about the Joker's love, hate relationship with the Batman, usually you wouldn't mention his name around Mister J for fear of getting a knife in your side. The Joker couldn't stand the Batman self-righteous behaviour, but he also found him amusing and that's what kept the Batman alive.

"What do you suggest then?" I folded my arms and regarded the Joker as he thought for a moment. His eyes suddenly fixed on mine, and a slow smile spread across his face, his scars stretching sinisterly.

"I kn_ooooooow_." Mister J leapt up and ran across the room. I watched him curiously as he began to rummage around his few belongings. He returned to me after a minute and bounced into arm chair I had recently vacated. He patted his lap and grinned at me, wiggling his eyebrows in a comical way. I smirked but stayed where I was, unsure. The Joker grew impatient and quickly reached out grabbing my waist. Giving me a quick spin he pulled me down onto the seat between his legs. I twisted my head to look at him, as I was facing away from him and I was eager to know what he was up to.

"N_ooooow_, let's see if we can't impr_oooooove_ your look Harley Quinn."

I heard the sound of a tin opening but I couldn't quite see what it was. The Joker slowly slid his one arm over my stomach and pulled me closer to him, I shivered and the Joker gave a quiet chuckle.

His other arm moved up my side and I felt something cold and wet touch my cheek. I flinched away automatically, but the Joker grabbed my chin and held my head still. The cold, wet something returned and I winced as he covered my face in it. I thought he was done, but then his hands returned to my waist and I gave a surprised 'huff' as he lifted me and span me round to face him.

Our noses were almost touching, and I felt the familiar fire in my belly as I looked into his limitless eyes. He shifted himself away slightly and studied my face like an artist studies a masterpiece, what had he done to me? After he had examined me he opened another tin, this time I saw what it was. I pursed my lips as I looked at the small round tin of coloured grease paint. The Joker noticed what I was looking at and his mouth twitched, his tongue flicking out to run across his lips.

He turned his attention to my eyes, plastering paint around the edges. I could pretty much guess what he was doing; I had seen his make up often enough. But why would he want to make me look like him? Mister J always prided himself on being one of a kind, so what had changed?

He finished my eyes and moved on to my lips. I felt the electricity racing through me as he ran his fingers over my mouth. Even after a month I still felt the same way when ever I saw him or heard his voice, but we had barely touched since that night in my apartment. I guessed the Joker didn't hold much priority for a physical relationship, but _I_ still yearned for it.

"Ther_eeeeee_," Mister J sat back and gave one last appraising look before pushing me up and steering me towards the only mirror in the warehouse. "_Beauuuuuutifulllllll_."

I stared at my reflection in awe I barely recognised myself; Mister J had done a good job. I had the white face and black panda eyes that he sported, but the red on my lips wasn't the crazy, jagged smile of the Joker; it match my mouth perfectly and looked like red lipstick.

I saw the Joker standing behind me grinning at his handiwork, I smiled back.

"_Much_ better than a mask Mister J." I turned and walked up to him seductively. I had used this trick a number of times over the passed month and Mister J usual gave a neat side step to avoid me, but _this_ time he didn't. I was unsure of what to do, he hadn't done anything else since that kiss in my apartment the night I released him from Arkham. But now he was watching me placidly as I reached out and caught his shirt collar in my hand. He didn't protest or pull away he merely stood there, his dark eyes flickering over my face.

I decided to see how far I could go, slowly my hand moved from his collar up towards his face. I was standing on my tip toes, my face moving up as well so I was on a level with him. I kept my eyes on him, reading his expression as I reached out and gently traced his mouth with my finger. He didn't move this was stillest I had seen him, he was tensed liked someone trying not to startle a wild animal.

My fingers mover along his lips and began to follow the bumpy contours of one of his scars. The Joker flinched only slightly as my fingers floated whisper light over the raw looking skin. I watched in amazement as the Joker shut his eyes and started to shiver beneath my hand. It was like I had found his weak spot; he gave a low growl under his breath as I reached the tip of the scar. With a shudder he shook his head violently and licked his lips, looking dazed like he had just awoken from a very deep sleep.

His dark eyes bored into mine for a split second, and they looked some how different. Not filled with the usual confidence and intensity I was used to, they looked almost…_childlike_. But before I could look properly the moment had gone and Mister J had turned away from me, continuing like none of that had happened.

"Hmmm, well you have been a he_lllll_p Harley. I just wanted you to know you're _appreciated_." Feeling confused by Mister J's ability to dismiss certain things, it took me awhile to register what he had said. _Appreciated_, maybe he hadn't dismissed it like I thought, I decided to test his trust. I turned and gave him a coy smile.

"S_oooooo_, are you going to tell me what's in that crate now?"

The Joker scratched his chin and began to saunter away, I followed determinedly. He went over to the crate and placed a hand on it, tapping his fingers. I guessed he was dragging it out on purpose, he always liked being in control.

"It's an EMP transmitter." I stared blankly at him for a moment.

"An EMP…but why would you want one of those."

"It's not just _any_ EMP transmitter; it is the most powerful EMP transmitter in the world. It is capable of knock out every electrical device in Gotham rendering the city helple_sssssss_." I looked at him dumb founded, if he knock out every electrical device in Gotham the city would be isolated, alone and vulnerable.

"Why though? Why knock out the cities electricity?" The Joker gave a low, ominous laugh.

"Do remember about a year ago, the DA of this city, the 'white knight' of Gotham, Harvey Dent gave a press conference concerning me?" I nodded slowly unsure where this was going, the Joker's eyes were gleaming this was him at his best. "Him and his fellow musket_eeeeee_rs brought me down and locked me away, something I have never forgiven them for. I thought I had won when I succeeded in breaking Dent's mind, causing him to murder five people but n_oooooooo_. The Batman took the bullet and restored order to Gotham. I _hate_ order." He looked down at the crate and patted it, my mouth was hanging open. I, like the rest of Gotham, had believed the Batman had killed those people, and that Dent had died a hero. Boy, had I been _wrong_.

The Joker continued, his voice turning into a growl, "The great Harvey Dent said, 'the night is darkest just before the dawn," his eyes flashed up to mine, burning with an intensity I had never seen before. His mouth stretched into a macabre grin, "Well I'm going to make s_uuuuuu_re it's the _darkest_ Gotham's ever s_eeeeeeeen_."

He broke into a high pitched, blood curdling laugh, and for the first time I was _terrified_ of the man standing before me.


End file.
